


The Bleach (Rose) Colored Path... of Headcannons

by Buriedinbleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 35,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/pseuds/Buriedinbleach
Summary: This is my collection of headcannons written for my blog on Tumblr that I'm backing up here for everyone's enjoyment! These will be a combination of sfw and nsfw. Have fun!Come visit my blog on Tumblr at:Buriedinbleach





	1. Shunsui Kyoraku - NSFW

**Shunsui Kyoraku - NSFW - Headcannons**

~ Let’s begin with the most vital fact: Shunsui Kyoraku’s sex drive is high. Like, the man would have sex every day, without question if his s/o was willing. And who wouldn’t be with a gorgeous man like that?

~ You are _definitely_ getting railed in his office. Nanao has thoroughly warned everyone in the First division from coming anywhere near the office as soon as she senses your reiatsu coming.

~ It doesn’t take much to get him in the mood either. But, if you really want to surprise him - or seduce him - lie in wait for him some night when you know he’s had a long day.

~ Stretch out on the bed in your favorite set of lingerie- or nothing at all- with a bottle of sake and just watch the tired expression leave his face. After seeing you, any trace of exhaustion will be quickly replaced with nothing but desire and lust as he treats you to an impressive display of his shunpo and pounces on you before you can bat an eyelash.

~ He can fuck you for hours on end, and you’re unlikely to leave his sights without going multiple rounds. He gets heavily invested in foreplay, and he’s damn good at what he does. He wants to make sure you’re good and ready for the satisfying stretch that he’s about to give you.

~ Shunsui is a sake connoisseur, but he really loves the way it tastes when it’s mixed with _your_ fluids.

~ He’s not going to be picky about where he drinks it from… at first. He’ll start off slow and sensual. Dripping it down your body, circling around your nipples, then sucking until you’re begging for release.

~ Only then will he take the cup of sake and tip a small amount over your sex. He’ll trace the trail the deliciously cool liquid makes, swirling his tongue over your clit and down the line of your slit. It doesn’t matter that he’s already licked away all the sake at this point, now his prime motive is his preferred taste - _you._

~ Shunsui loves it when you pull or play with his hair while he’s going down on you… or anytime in general. He also likes to feel you grip his biceps, pulling him close, using him as anchor amidst the pleasurable storm ravaging your body.

~ He’s willing to experiment with some toys if his s/o asks. He’s a pretty open minded guy and it would take a lot to shock him. Though he prefers using them on you - or watching while you use them on yourself.

~ Shunsui’s favorite bedroom activity with his s/o is breaking out his copy of the Kama sutra that landed on his desk courtesy of Lisa. He’s _slowly_ working you through every position, establishing favorites.

~ Speaking of favorites, he loves to watch you ride him. He guides your rhythm, thumbs on your hips and fingers spanning across your back. Don’t worry if you falter as your climax washes over your body, wracking your senses. Shunsui will keep the momentum going for both of you, pulling your convulsing walls up and down his shaft.

~ Once you’re finally both sated and cleaned off, he’ll stretch his tall frame out on the bed, pulling you close and practically draping your body over his.

~ Shunsui will stroke your hair and draw lazy patterns over your back until you drift off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat and rhythmic, deep breaths - nestled snuggly in his arms.


	2. Rose - SFW & NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sfw portion was written for this ask:
> 
> Anonymous: Hc for Rose whose s/o is Ichigo’s best friend and Ichigo ready to kill him any second for dating his best friend :3

**Rose - SFW - Headcannons**

-Rose first spots you at Urahara’s shop, hanging out with Ichigo and the rest of your Karakura gang.

-He gives you a bit of a wide berth at first, but finds himself unable to keep his eyes off of you. He’s absolutely _convinced_ that by the way you sit so close to Ichigo and laugh at a few of his jokes you two must be dating.

-Its Shinji that first notices his plight and throws the poor miserable wretch a bone. You and Ichigo were strictly platonic. There was nothing there, never would be.

-The more Rose watches, the more he can see it now. Ichigo rough houses with you like a little sister, more than a sister in fact because he would _never_ jokingly put Karin or Yuzu in a light headlock, and they would never punch him the way you always seem to every time you’re displeased… or whenever you feel like it, really. _Well, maybe Karin, but definitely not Yuzu._

-Now that Rose thinks about it, the more he watches you, the more he notices that you’ve been watching him this whole time too.

-He finally begins to pick up on your too-subtle cues, locking eyes across the room, little smiles just for him, constantly trying to draw him into conversation.

-After two weeks of this torture, Rose finally works up enough courage to ask you out. In typical ‘Rose fashion’ he goes all out. He asks to speak with you privately. All flash and flare, sweeping you off your feet. Even composing a song for you and playing it on his guitar.

-He plays a grand melodic overture, guaranteed to sweep you off your feet. At the end, he hands you one long stem red rose (no pun intended – he just thought it was the most romantic), and asks you to be his.

-You kiss him immediately, too excited to wait another second, thinking you were alone. But Ichigo was watching, he was always watching when it came to you, keeping undesirables off your back. Never shirking his protective ‘older-brother’ persona.

-Ichigo is about to charge into the room and break up the whole thing, but one glare from Kensei has him rethinking his approach. That’s fine, he’ll just bide his time.

-When you and Rose emerge from your seclusion, your arm draped over his in a gentlemanly fashion, you share your news with the group – everyone is all smiles and congratulations – everyone except, you guessed it, Ichigo.

-He hugs you, but shoots Rose a look that could kill over the top of your head, all smiles again when you break away and look back up at him.

-As you walk back to stand next to Rose, behind your back Ichigo gives Rose an ‘I’ll be watching you’ hand signal, dropping it quickly when Kensei steps in to break his line of sight and you turn back around, completely oblivious to the scene unfolding around you. Shinji is too busy falling off his chair laughing to tell you what’s so damn funny.

-Ichigo runs a few scenarios through his mind where he can implement those ‘surprise attacks’ Isshin always tries to catch him with on Rose, and it finally brings a true smile to his face. Mirthful glee is more like it.

-Rose is unphased. Cool as always, he has his one wish in the world, you on his arm and a date on the books for the next night. Nothing could rattle than man.

-Much to everyone’s chagrin, Ichigo escorts you to the Visored’s warehouse for your date. He has every intention of discreetly (but, probably not so discreetly) following you around town on your date.

-Kensei and Love are more than prepared to team up and sit on him all night if that’s what it takes to get you two some alone time.

-While you’re busy saying hello to everyone, you distinctly steer clear of Lisa. The kind of ‘first date’ tips she has are _not_ in the cards tonight, Ichigo grabs Rose when he walks by, distracted by watching you, and pulls him into a back room. Love follows closely behind.

-Ichigo is seething mad, the way he only gets when someone threatens his friends, despite the fact that Rose is clearly far from threatening you.

_“So help me Rose, if you hurt her-“ Teeth clenched and muscles tensed, Ichigo’s warning is about to be a stern one._

_“Ichigo, cool it man.” Love tries to break in, but silences himself when Rose calmly puts one hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. Its not easy to rattle that man, and he’s so blissfully happy that not even Aizen himself could bring him down from his euphoria._

_“Ichigo, this is me you’re talking to. I would rather die a thousand deaths than ever hurt one fiber of her being.” Rose says, instantly taking some of the steam from Ichigo’s rage-filled sails._

_“Rose? Are you ready?” Your voice calls for him, echoing in the cavernous room._

_“Coming, darling. Ichigo just wanted to give me a few words of encouragement.” Rose slips past Ichigo without much effort, nothing could keep him away from you._

-Ichigo watches you both wave goodbye as you leave the warehouse, glaring as the door closes. ‘ _Damn you, Rose. This isn’t over.’_

 

**Rose - NSFW - Headcannons**

~ Rose would have started planning your first time together the night he got home from your first date.

~ He _definitely_ wouldn’t act on it right away. He’s too much of a gentleman. Rose would want to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for your night together.

~ He would also be waiting for cues from you. Read: Guide his hand to your breast, or slide it up your thigh. He’s an observant man, he’ll eventually get the hint and put his careful plans into motion for your next date.

~ Candles, soft music, and… you guessed it, rose petals.

~ Once you do sleep together, it’s like the flood gates have opened. The visored’s have high sex drives - it’s the hollow inside them.

~ However high his sex drive, Rose is always slow and calculating in the way he moves over you, _and in_ _you._ He always makes sure your pleasure comes first - and second. He’s so thorough in his foreplay that it’s almost overstimulating. Almost.

~ Rose is much more into giving than receiving. He’s got other plans for your luscious lips.

~ He won’t say no to a blowjob, but he’d much rather be between your legs, licking you until you’re begging for release. He could write a symphony to the sounds you make while he’s down there.

~ He really enjoys having his s/o play with his hair during sex, and especially when he’s going down on you. So go ahead, weave your fingers through those soft blonde locks and feel his moans vibrate through your core.

~ Rose isn’t one for quickies. He’ll do it if his partner is begging for it, but he prefers to make sex an ‘experience’. I’m talking, kissing every inch of your skin, sucking and groping your breasts, oral until you can’t see straight. Only then will he take what both of your bodies are screaming for.

~ He likes to buy his s/o lingerie. Really over the top, lacy, silky numbers. He’ll use it to tease you, drawing the silk all over your body, pressing it into your folds until you’re ready to claw it off your body yourself.

~ Rose prefers positions that provide closeness and connection with his s/o. Lotus is his absolute favorite. The ability to kiss and touch you, drinking in your sighs of pleasure, really adds to the experience for both of you.

~ That man’s aftercare game is on point too. Warm wash cloth, massaging your liquified muscles, and soft kisses until you drift in blissful sleep nestled beside him.


	3. Shinji - NSFW

**Shinji - NSFW - Headcannons**

 

~ When the mood strikes him, s/o better be ready. He’ll be on you - wherever, whenever. If you’re out in public, he’ll be a little more discreet - barely - rubbing his face against yours or your hair. Kissing you so intensely that you’re left with little doubt what he’s really after. If you’re out somewhere with others, maybe sitting at a table, he’ll guide your hand to the hard bulge forming in his hakama.

~ Rub him through his hakama, being careful not to cause chaffing of course. If you’re *really* sure no one can see you (a tablecloth obscures the view, for example) then reach inside his hakama. Stroke up and down his hard cock, swirling your fingers over his head, and squeeze. Shinji is a man loves to be teased.

~ Lean in close to his ear, pretending you have some news to share, and breathe into his ear. Or, or if you really want to leave in a hurry, sigh, moan, or whisper something naughty in his ear. He’ll haul you back home using his fastest shunpo.

~ The second he gets you inside the house, its on.

~ He’ll be pinning you to the closest flat surface, usually the wall, and rip your clothes off. If there’s anything you’re wearing that you’re particularly fond of, take it off yourself - quickly - or risk it getting shredded. His fingers are ravenous in their desperation to get you naked.

~ Shinji has zero shits to give about fucking you in public either. He’ll go somewhere secluded, far from the prying eyes of onlookers, and start unfastening your clothing. Only removing just enough to gain access to his favorite areas on your body like your breasts - and your core. Though, that’s strictly something he rarely pulls out, and its only used for quickies. His preferred spot has always been the comfort of your home. That way he can rail you all night.

~ If you really want to see how hard you can get him (and how fast) then lean in close, whether you’re out and about with others, or in the privacy of your home, and whisper something deliciously naughty. The more wicked and lewd,the better. Shinji is the king of dirty talk, and he is *de-fucking-lighted* to hear you banter back and forth with him. Whisper all the dirty things you want to do to him - or what you want him to do to you - and he’ll grin, then *happily* oblige.

~ Shinji isn’t loud during sex himself, but he does everything he can to make sure you’re singing his praises to anyone within earshot. He considers it a badge of honor when you’ve gotten *discreet* notes from neighbors that they heard you two going at it all night…again.

~ He isn’t too picky about favorite positions, he’s happy with whatever as long as he’s in you. Some of his go-to’s are:

* Missionary - so he can get really close, kissing you, playing with your tits

*Doggy - he likes to drill you from behind, rubbing and squeezing your ass appreciatively, while playing with your clit

*Cowgirl - its leaves his hands free to explore your body while giving him a great view

~ Shinji is 110% a giver - and - a receiver. He *loves* getting blowjobs. He’ll play with your hair, stroking you appreciatively, all while watching you. Moan, hum around his cock, and look up at him and wink - he loves it all, but eye contact will practically make him cum on the spot.

~ He’s weak for being between your thighs, savoring your taste, and hearing you scream for him. Bonus: its also the only time he’s likely to be totally quiet during sex. So its something you keep on standby when you just want a good orgasm, sans witty-Shinji remarks.

~ He recovers quickly, its the benefit of that hollow high sex drive. He’ll fuck you into the futon all night until your begging from relief, and your voice has gone hoarse from screaming his name for hours on end.

~ Shinji’s aftercare game is pretty spot on too. Much like his stroke game. He’ll wipe you with a warm washcloth, bring you something to drink to soothe your rasping throat, then settle in next to you.

~ Hi’s dirty talk will cease (temporarily), in favor of whispering sweet nothings into your ear. The room will echo with sounds of his low voice telling you: ‘how beautiful you are”, “how lucky he is”, “how good you make him feel”


	4. Starrk - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional HC's based on a new Tumblr ask below the black line!

**Starrk - NSFW - Headcannons**

 

 

~ Lets begin at the beginning. Starrk definitely has a high sex drive, buuuutttt… he’s also a bit of a lazy shite sometimes. You still love him for it, or rather, despite it? Clearly we’ve all seen him put forth the effort if he needs to / wants to. And for his s/o, he *wants* to, and he’ll do whatever you need to make sure you’re satisfied. Over, and over, and over…

~ When you’re in the mood for some Starrk lovin’, you have to let him know. He’s pretty much always willing to throw down, or lay you down, rather, at a moments notice.

~ You can be direct, shaking him awake from a nap, or you can lie in wait for him to return after another exhausting meeting with the other espada and Aizen. In that situation, you can be a little more subtle in your requests. He’s an observant man, he’ll get the hint…

~ Wear a really risque piece of lingerie. Something that leaves little to the imagination and can be easily removed. Although, 9 times out of 10, Starrk has been too eager to get to your body underneath, ripping the thin garment to shreds apologetically before grinding you into the futon.

~ Starrk *loves* making the sex between you two intimate. Very intimate. So expect him to give it to you nice and deep and slow. He is always sensual, each and every time, and it only adds to the connection you share. He’ll draw out the act, not purposefully edging you, but it does the job, and makes the orgasm well worth the wait in the end.

~ He’s going to prefer positions that give him maximum access (and maximum closeness) to you. He wants to be able to look in your eyes, and you look into his. Starrk favors things like:

*Missionary - can drive into you deep, stroke your thighs as you wrap them around his waist, and kiss you through your shared release.

*Lotus - another position that provides maximum closeness and allows you some control over the speed and depth, while his hands are *mostly* free to worship your body as you ride him.

*Cowgirl - he gets to lay back and watch your hips grind against his shaft in a hypnotic rhythm. He’ll play with your breasts, always gentle in his touch, rolling your nipples between his fingers. Never fear if you falter, he’ll guide your strokes against his length and work you through another climax before finally giving into his body’s demand to fill you.

~ He’s more into giving than receiving. Starrk is absolutely *weak* for some face-sitting action with his s/o. That position also allows him to lay down, because, well… its still Starrk. He’s even put in a modified headboard for his pillow bed, to give you something to hold onto. He’ll grip your thighs and hold your core against his face while his sensual tongue licks you into oblivion. Wind your fingers through his hair while he’s down there, he loves it, and he’ll show it by groaning into your core before sucking your clit.

~ Although he’s giver, blowjobs allow him another opportunity to lay back and relax. He always watches you work up and down his shaft, stroking with your hand what you can’t fit in your mouth. Starrk keeps his hips glued to the pillows beneath him, he’s 6’1 ½ “ and he’s… proportionate, so he would *never* thrust up into your mouth. He’ll massage your scalp, appreciatively groaning.

~ Starrk’s idea of aftercare leaves anything anyone else has in their bag of tricks in the dust. To him, its just another form of closeness, and he needs to make damn sure you understand how much he loves and appreciates you, as if you didn’t know.

~ He’s not content with a warm washcloth, no, that won’t do for his s/o. He’ll draw a warm bath for you both, carry your sated body to the tub, and rest your back against his chest. He’ll stroke your skin, press chaste kisses all over your face and neck, while murmuring sweet nothings in your ear.

~ Once the water begins to cool, he’ll take you back to his pillowy bed, and drape your body around and over his. Maximum closeness and maximum cuddles. Its the only way either of you ever want to sleep.

* * *

*Its important to note that laziness has nothing to do with strength. Just remember that.

*Unless Starrk is on a mission for Aizen, you’re likely to find him napping in his giant pillow bed. The fact that he’s lying down every chance he gets really helps negate the height differential.

*It just so happens that Stark’s favorite positions work well no matter what your height is. Though if he’s a lot taller than you, it can be a little uncomfortable for him to bend down to kiss you while he’s giving it to you deep.

*Since a height difference wouldn’t matter in the slightest during oral – giving or receiving – you can expect that to be a steady go-to for Starrk. Can you blame him?

*Starrk isn’t too concerned with getting you to suck him off. Like, he won’t turn down a blowjob by any means, but he’s way more interested in having you sit on his face until you cum.

*Once you’re both properly worn out (Starrk finally from exertion rather than boredom), he likes to pull you close and wrap himself around your body, blanketing you with his heat. Its an intimate position and Starrk enjoys the closeness it provides. He likes to nuzzle against your hair and breathe in your scent as he falls asleep.


	5. Shunsui x Wifey - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this ask:
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I pretty please have a very fluffy pregnancy HC with Shunsui. Like don't have baby yet, just what would he do through the 9 months that she must endure. Thank you!! ~ ❤

**Shunsui - SFW - Headcannon**

**Wifey's Pregnancy**

 

~ Shunsui Kyoraku would be beside himself...

~ It didn’t matter that you two had been *trying* to get pregnant for months. The minute that he sees the confirmation of your combined efforts, it hits him like a ton of bricks.

~ Before he lets his face betray any emotion, he pauses and looks at you. Your face is full of pure joy. That look chases away any doubts Shunsui has - momentarily.

~ Shunsui goes to all of your appointments with you. But, the first one - well, that was the most powerfully emotional experience of his long life.

~ Hearing the tiny life’s heartbeat for the first time. He would grip your hand, pressing it to his lips, staring at the screen in utter amazement.

~ After that, Shunsui would make certain that Unohana herself, or Isane if she was indisposed, saw to your care. No other poor bastard would be allowed near his s/o.

~ It was also after that appointment that he began to feel the baby’s reiatsu. And Gods, was it already strong… and growing right along with it.

~ Your first trimester was… rough, to say the least. ‘Morning Sickness’ was bullshit. Its all day sickness and it leaves you spending a vast amount of your time at home laying on the bathroom floor thinking you were about to be ill, actually throwing up, or grumbling about how awful you felt.

~ Shunsui, always the prime example of what a husband should be, would sit with you, night after night. He would bring you water, crackers - in case you felt up to eating, and sits with you - rubbing your sore muscles for hours on end. He considers it a small sacrifice for the beautiful goddess he calls a wife, carrying his child.

~ He’ll devour book after book on absolutely every topic. You may have *thought* you had read up on the whole ‘pregnancy and parenting’ thing, but Shunsui would put you to shame. The minute you try to tell him some bit of knowledge you recently learned through your own readings, he’ll casually tell you he read it weeks ago.

~ Shunsui *loves* to watch your belly grow. He’s touching your stomach every chance he gets to feel the baby move. But Gods help *anyone* that tries to touch you out in the Soul Society without asking permission first.

~ He’ll catch their hand before it has the chance to touch you, or his baby, and forcefully squeezes - crushing the offending hand. All this while casually smiling and speaking in his low even voice. A calm, but stern warning not to touch you *ever* again.

~ You like the protective streak… until it means you have desk duty for the rest of your pregnancy.

~ When you enter into the last weeks of your pregnancy, the finish line is soooo close you can feel it. And feeling it means being painfully aware of the aches and pains in your body, and the overwhelming sensation of your stomach stretching to capacity (you think) to accommodate the growing baby.

~ The baby’s every movement, every hiccup is *very* visible at this point. It seems like every time Shunsui speaks to the baby, placing his hand on your stomach, the baby responds… emphatically. Its movements kick up into high gear, and Shunsui looks back and forth between you both excitedly as you stroke his hair smiling.

~ During the last two weeks of your pregnancy, Shunsui is practically unbearable. Every little movement or sigh from you makes him descend on you with questions of “Is it time?!” You sigh, but smile at his eagerness.

~ That eagerness turns to nervousness in your last few days. He constantly questions whether things will be different between the two of you now, and… if he’ll be a good father.

~ When the day finally comes, you wake Shunsui from a dead sleep - your water had just broke. He scoops you up, along with your ‘go bags’ and barrels into the Fourth division, yelling at anyone who will listen.

~ You elect, and Shunsui *fully* supports your decision to get an epidural. He can’t bear to see you in pain, as the contractions grow closer together, and much more powerful.

~ He stays by your side through the entire delivery, holding your hand, stroking your hair, whispering words of encouragement. When the baby is finally placed on your chest, a perfect beautiful girl, he stares at the two of you in wonder. He’s absolutely smitten with her right away, as a tear rolls down his cheek.


	6. Kensei - NSFW

**Kensei - NSFW - Headcannon**

 

~ I’ve already established that I believe Visoreds, Arrancar, captains, and lieutenants have high sex drives. And Kensei is no different.

~ I also concur with other Bleach blogs that while Kensei’s sex drive is high, he does NOT want anyone else to know about it. Don’t leave hickies on his neck… you won’t hear the end of his complaining.

~ The *one* exception Kensei will make to this rule is when you leave scratches on him. He fucking loves it. At that point, its not really about his passion in the moment, its yours. Scratches down his back, chest, and arms are visible proof that he gave it to you good. And with that man… its good.

~ Kensei is a man that loves him some body worship. He’ll explore your curves every chance he get. If he can’t get direct access to your body, he’s either imagining what he’ll do to you the second he gets home, or… he’ll let his eyes devour your body - even in public - leaving you little doubt about what he’s got in store for you later.

~ He also loves it when you worship his body. Take your time, press your nails into his muscles, rake them across his abs, and *definitely* run your tongue over his hips. The cut lines on Kensei are not to be missed - its the only teasing that he’ll tolerate with a smile. Well… maybe not the only teasing.

~ Tracing over his tattoo with your fingers - or your tongue - will promptly get you flipped on your back with Kensei driving into you deep to reward you for your delicious torment.

~ Kensei is not an exhibitionist. So, if you’re someone who dreams of getting it on somewhere you could get caught, then think again. The two of you having a quick romp anywhere outside the house is a no-go. In the house is a different story.

~ He’ll ambush you wherever (read: whenever) the mood strikes, there really isn’t a room in the house you two haven’t explored. The kitchen? Check - its the only place he’s willing to explore some food play. The dining room? Yep - the height of the table makes it the perfect place to give it to you nice and deep, and slow. The bathroom? Definitely - Kensei *loves* to rail you in the bath or the shower. The couch? Frequently - you rarely make it all the way through a movie without a *very* pleasant distraction. And the bedroom - all day, every day.

~ Kensei is… a lot to take in the cock department. That man is thick. Sometimes really muscular guys have a problem of looking smaller than they might actually be. The muscles might get bigger by working out, but everything else does not. Kensei doesn’thave that problem. He’s proportionate in every way. So he’s much more of a giver than a receiver, wanting to make sure your good and wet before you get to the main event.

~ He loves being between your thighs every opportunity he gets - and he knows exactly what he’s doing. He’ll lick your slit slowly just to tease, but he knows your body like the back of his gloved hand. He will hit *exactly* the right spots to make you scream for more.

~ And if you don’t scream for more, moan, yell his name - anything - then he’ll do it all over again and again until you do. Wait, maybe it *is* better to keep quiet, for a little while anyway…

~ Kensei’s another one that won’t say no to a blowjob, but… he’ll rarely ask for it. He also won’t *ever* thrust up into your mouth, so you never need to hold his hips down. But, while you’re down there… running the fingers of one hand over his cut lines while your lips and other hand work up and down his shaft will most certainly draw a satisfied hiss from his lips. He’s unlikely to cum in your mouth, he’s got better plans to reward you for your boldness. But if he does, never fear. He recovers quickly.

~ That high sex drive will come in handy when he’s able to go for round two, three, and four until you’re damn near begging him for rest.

~ Some of his favorite positions include:

* When you press your hips to his mouth while he’s going down on you. He’ll grab you and hold you tight against his face, shaking his head and growling a low satisfied rumble deep into your core.

* Face sitting - He’s not someone who cares about lying back and relaxing. He’s very hands-on and just enjoys the view of your body while you come undone against his lips.

* Doggy style - that position allows him to watch your back, running his hands along your flexing muscles before he grabs your hips and gives it to you deep.

* Cowgirl - Again, the stretch he provides will leave you gasping. So cowgirl allows you to guide the pace while his hands worship the rest of your body. Kensei is more than happy to let you take as much time as you need - he could watch you ride him all day.

* He’ll also happily hold you against the wall and fill you if your legs give out. Put those big biceps to work!

~ Kensei’s aftercare leaves little to be desired. If he didn’t finish the night by giving it to you in the shower or bath, he’ll bring a warm wash cloth and run it over you while you lay gasping - trying to recover.

~ Being health conscious, he’ll make sure you’re sufficiently hydrated and fed before snuggling up beside you in bed.

~Some of his favorite cuddles positions:

* Draping your body over - or around his - whatever positions you’re most comfortable and provide maximum contact.

* He might also cuddle up against your back, pressing your body so close to his, you all but melt into him

* Finally, he’d die if anyone else knew this, but you asked him once to let you be the big spoon - and he loved it. Both of you slept well past your alarms, and didn’t wake until Shuhei was practically beating down the door yelling something about deadlines. He might grumble about it the next time you ask, but he’ll oblige - anything for his s/o - and smile the second your arms and legs wrap around him.


	7. Kisuke - NSFW

**Kisuke - NSFW - Headcannons**

 

~ Kisuke is an intelligent, observant man. Its only natural he would find a partner like you who could challenge him and match his wit.He needs someone like that.

~ He’s in the mood to throw down - or throw you down - all day, every day. He just isnt the type to come right out and show it. He likes to tease you throughout the day, and *really* likes that you’re sassy enough to tease him right back. Every little sly comment, look, and touch that the two of you exchange throughout the day serves its purpose. By the time you’re finally alone- wherever ‘alone’ might be - you’re both practically ripping clothing off each other to get at the deliciously hot skin underneath.

~ I firmly concur with other blogs on this, but Kisuke’s *favorite* thing to call you is… ‘Princess’. He’ll use your name in everyday, average situations, so when he calls you ‘Princess’ you just *know* he wants you then and there. Your body is so trained at hearing the word now that it causes desire to rush over you like a torrent at the mere mention. Kisuke knows this, and fully abuses his power every chance he gets. Don’t worry though, he’ll make it up to you.

~ Kisuke will surprise you for a quick romp anytime he’s sure the two of you are alone. He doesn’t want anyone coming in and disturbing the two of you. Tessai routinely takes Jinta and Ururu out of the shop to give you two alone time. He’s definitely surprised you more than a few times at different locations around the shop and the training ground after sparring. But his preferred location is always the bedroom. He’s even put a special kido around the room to make sure you can be as loud as you want without the risk of anyone overhearing. And Kisuke wants you to get loud.

~ The most you’ll get from Kisuke is a few grunts and groans in the heat of the moment. He’d much rather save his breath and talk to you. He’s not big on excessive ‘dirty-talk’, he’s much more likely to tell you how good you feel, how good you make him feel, and how bad he wants you. He *loves* hearing the little whines, moans, and gasps you make. Calling you ‘Princess’ might make you instantly wet, but you have an equally delicious power over him. Moan - just a little - when you take a bite of something tasty and Kisuke will haul you to the bedroom for more in the blink of an eye.

~ Lingerie is nice and Kisuke will appreciate it, but he would much rather find you laying out in bed in his coat and nothing else. He’ll stand next to the door for a moment admiring you, trying to act cool and nonchalant but in the blink of an eye, he’ll be pinning you down to the futon.

~ Kisuke likes to be a little lazy in bed sometimes. Lazy in terms of his position preference. He is *never* lazy in his attentions towards his s/o. He’ll worship your body, make sly little comments that only serve to get you hotter under the collar, and touch you everywhere except where you *really* want until you’re begging.  

~ He loves giving and receiving. He’s an equal opportunity oral kinda guy and very visual:

*If you’re giving him a blow job, he wants to be sitting or laying down. He likes the visual element and wants to be able to watch you, play with your hair, and whisper words of encouragement while you work up and down his shaft. Make eye contact with him, and keep it, he’ll thank you properly later.

*When he’s going down on you, he prefers to have you sit on his face. Its not necessarily because he’s lazy though. He enjoys the view, and everything that comes with it. When you sit on his face, his hands are free to roam the curves of your hips and your breasts, all his attentions only serve to increase the intensity of your orgasm. Calculating Kisuke.

~ He’s not usually a ‘quickie’ type of guy, but he’ll take what he can get. Kisuke would much rather make love with you slow and sensual. We’re talking, very slow - edging you - but he has his reasons, and all of it will lead to you coming so hard you almost pass out. He favors positions that provide closeness, intimacy, and plenty of access to your body. Some of both of your favorites are:

*Lotus: so much close contact. The position lets you guide the pace while his hands and lips mark a sensual path all over your body.

*Cat: when he wants to give it to you hard and deep. There will be times when all that foreplay has done its job a little *too* well, on both of you.

*Lap Dance: for reasons (memories?). He’ll kiss and suck at your neck while his hands grope your breasts. This position also allows him easy access to your clit when he feels you shaking and your walls contracting around his length.

~ Kisuke’s aftercare can be a little hit and miss. Sometimes he’ll grab you a warm washcloth, but other times he’ll forget. He does almost always have tea or sake at the ready though, leaving you to wonder how he manages it, before you brush it off thinking ‘he’s Kisuke Urahara, that’s how.’

~ You’ll both drift off into lazy sleep, nestled against him, or draped over him, snuggled warmly under loads of fluffy blankets. Kisuke is still a creature of comfort, after all.


	8. Uryu, Shinji, and Kensei - Lap Dance for S/O - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:
> 
> Hey!! Can i get headcanons for Shinji, Kensei and Uuryu (if i'm exceeding the character limit please remove anyone of your liking) with a fem s!o who is asking for a lap dance. Their reactions and whether they would comply or not and if they are good at it? Nsfw if you want. Thanks!!

**Uryu, Shinji, and Kensei**

**Lap Dance for their s/o**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

 **Uryu** : His face would turn ghostly white, right before the blush of realization floods over him. He would push up his glasses as far as they can go before speaking _“You want me to give you a lap… dance?”_ He can barely get the words out before he’s overcome with blushes again. Once he composes himself kind of, then he’ll get up and do it. You’ll probably need to pick a song for him, he’ll be too busy mulling over what he needs to do - planning. Try Donald Glover’s cover of ‘Marry You’. Uryu will take his glasses off, too cumbersome while he’s trying to move, and he’s too embarrassed to want to see your reaction. His nervousness will be more than obvious in his tentative, shaky movements as he unbuttons his shirt. The more you encourage him, like telling him how good he’s doing, how hot he looks, how much he’s turning you on, and running your hands over every inch of skin he reveals, then the more he’ll get into it. He’s not exactly _good_ at it, but its clear he’s trying hard to please you. Pay him back for his performance by taking him to bed and letting him play with your breasts and nipples while you ride him.

 

 **Shinji** : He would have the *biggest* shit-eating, signature-Shinji grin the minute the request leaves your lips. He’s been _waiting_ for this day since he sat through that stupid movie with you, murmuring in your ear, trying to distract you, so he could _“Show you some real magic, doll.”_ Not only was he waiting for it, he was fully planning on surprising you with a performance before you’d even asked. Needless to say, he’s jumping up like an over-eager child, ready to get the show on the road. You better believe he’s got ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine on standby. He’ll sit you down, position you where he wants you on the couch, then he’ll finally press play. Shinji really wants to be good and it shows. He’s clearly put a lot of thought into his performance, and he’ll get you involved by having you help take his clothes off “ _ah, ah, doll. No hands.”_ You’ll have to use your teeth on his obi and hakama. Go ahead and give his hips a little lick while you’re down there. Shinji loves a good tease, after all. He’ll grind on you in every lascivious way he can think of, so close you can feel how hard he is. What he lacks in proper finesse of movement with that rail thin body of his, he’ll more than make up for with his enthusiasm. Once the song is over, kiss him quick and take him back to the bedroom for a little ‘thank you’ blowjob a lengthy round of sex, (or two) so you don’t have to immediately give him ‘praise’ for his performance.

 

 **Kensei** : You want to ask that loveable grump for a lap dance? And you think he’ll actually do it?!? Well you’d be right. Kensei will complain and roll his eyes, grumble something under his breath as he stands, then press a quick kiss to your lips with a casual _“Anything for you, babe.”_ He’ll grumble again and tell you to hurry up and pick a song, put on ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine for him too. He won’t understand the reference, but somehow you have a sneaking suspicion the song is warranted. Kensei was busy correcting reports when you were watching the movies, only catching a few minutes here and there. He’ll listen for a minute to get the rhythm of the song, glare and complain one more time about “ _I can’t even dance!”_ Just remind him that the body movements are practically the same as sex, just with a little more clothing. His eyes will darken, a smile will creep across his lips, and not even you could have predicted what kind of animal you just unleashed. He’ll take your hands and use them to pull of his muscle shirt off over his head, then ‘ _make_ ’ you stroke your fingers over his abs. He’ll grind his grey-sweatpants-covered erection over your hips just before he whips off his pants and pins you down, well before the song is over. Clearly you weren’t the only one who got worked up watching him dance. He’s planning on railing you as payback for your little ‘request’ all night if he has his way. You’ll gladly let him. He earned it after all.


	9. Renji, Kensei, Shunsui, and Kenpachi - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:
> 
> How do you think Renji/Kensei/Shunsui would react to being made to just watch while their s/o touches herself? >:) (p.s. it's train anon! I would've added Kenpachi cos the man is growing on me, but the rules say 3 max. Besides, I think we both know no one *makes* Kenpachi do shit)

**Renji, Kensei, Shunsui, and Kenpachi**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

 **Renji** : Let him help strip you down and when he’s good and excited, break the news to him that he doesn’t get to touch you anymore. He’ll scowl and grumble one minute before grinning like a damn fool as soon as you start. He’ll be licking his lips as he watches your hands drift over your body. Tease him a little - he likes it - slowly tease your nipples, drag your hands down your stomach and rub your clit before sinking your fingers into your core. His eyes will go wide and he’ll be harder than he ever thought possible. As soon as you’re finished, he’ll dive into you for another, even more satisfying, round.

 

 **Kensei** : Kensei would narrow his eyes in a deep, deep glare. You’re gonna wanna tie him up because he won’t willingly comply with being made to watch and not participate. He’ll watch you, glaring at you under heavy lidded eyes, putting those massive muscles to work and doing everything he can to break free so he can get his hands on you. Take a break and let him lick your fingers, it’ll calm him down, but only momentarily. The minute you finish is about the time that the tension on his bindings finally gives. Prepare for him to grab you and throw you down on the futon mumbling something about _‘That was hot babe, but let me show you how its done,’_ while he hungrily kisses your neck. In an instant, he’ll be sliding into you, and railing you into that mattress the rest of the night.

 

 **Shunsui** : Shunsui would sprawl out next to you, hand behind his head, sipping languorously on a cup of sake while he watches. He is highly turned on watching you pleasure yourself, and is de-fucking-lighted at the show he’s receiving. His brown eyes will grow even darker and heavier the closer you get to your release. He may have been fully clothed when you started, but when you’re finished and you look over at him with a pleased smile of your face, he’ll be fully naked - and _fully_ hard. He’ll pull you onto his lap, sitting up with you in lotus, and guide your hips in your favorite rhythm as you ride him.

*Expect to go multiple rounds with each of these guys. They’d want to ~~punish~~ **_reward_** you for your insanely hot tease.

**Brief note on Kenpachi: yep, you are completely correct. No one makes that badass do anything he doesn’t want to. However, he would want to do this… for a little while. He’d strip himself down, stroking his length while he watched. But don’t expect to be able to finish what you started. He’ll pin you down on the futon, making _damn sure_ you finish with him inside you, not your hand.


	10. Captain's favorite music genres

**Captain's Favorite Music Genres**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

~ **Shunsui** : He likes R&B, the slow jams. Particularly some Sade. It gets him in the mood, and his s/o in the mood. It’s a win-win. I mean, that man is the _definition_ of a smooth operator.

~ **Soi-fon** : Dubstep like Bassnectar. She likes to listen to it before missions to get herself psyched up and into that proper stealth-assassin-mode.

~ **Rose** : Classical. He likes to join in on his guitar - or sometimes the piano - adding his own compositions to the Master’s. Likes Bach, but his favorite is Rachmaninoff. He even meet him when he was in the World of the Living.

~ **Unohana** : She has two styles. When she’s feeling peaceful, then she enjoys sipping tea and relaxing to easy listening. When she wants to relive her Kenpachi-glory days, then she’ll listen to death metal. Opeth is her fave.

~ **Shinji** : *brief obligatory Jazz mention* Now that that’s outta the way… he also enjoy Blues. Stevie Ray Vaughan is one of his absolute faves. He drove the other Visoreds _nuts_ constantly replaying ‘Life by the Drop’ when he died.

~ **Byakuya** : Also enjoys Blues. He prefers musicians like BB King and Etta James, though he only listens to that privately. He likes to play ‘At Last’ for his s/o to set the mood. Publicly, he’ll listen to live or recorded shamisen.

~ **Komamura** : Likes more traditional Japanese music. Kabuki is his favorite, but he’ll also listen to Joruri.

~ **Lisa** : Pop. She’ll blast K-Pop or the Top-40 from various stations in the World of the Living. Sometimes its hard to tell if she _actually_ enjoyed the music, or just enjoyed torturing a few of the other Visored’s with it.

~ **Kensei** : Thrash metal. The kind he can workout to - lifting weights and hitting a punching bag incessantly. He favors bands like Metallica, but the man loves Pantera to get him all amped up for his workouts. ‘Cowboys from Hell’ is his jam. He has a mix of his favorite songs and bands that he blares through his stereo system in his private weight room.

~ **Toshiro** : Listens to Classical when he’s around others, but Mr. Frosty has a secret - he loves K-Pop. His favorite is obviously the super-popular BTS, which is another reason he won’t admit to liking it. He’s just too cool (pun totally intended).

~ **Kenpachi** : Hard Rock. Likes to listen to Guns N’ Roses, AC/DC, Kiss, and Poison while sparring. Gods help anyone who touches Kenny’s music. Everyone in the Eleventh learned that lesson the hard way when he put some poor, unseated, baby soul reaper in the Fourth for a month when they _dared_ skip a song.

~ **Mayuri** : Silence. He has no time for trivial music. Rather, he prefers the sounds of unnamed chemicals bubbling away in their beakers. Or, when he’s a particularly sadistic scientific mood, the cries of his… _experiments_. You can *almost* see the corner of his lip twitch in a smile, and wait - did he just tap his long nail and drum out a-a… a beat?!

~ **Jushiro** : he’s another Captain that enjoys Classical music. Debussy is his favorite to listen to while sipping tea. Kiyone and Sentaro made him a playlist of his favorite songs to help his relax when he’s feeling ill. It was one of the only _legitimately_ helpful things they’ve done.


	11. Shunsui - Comforting s/o - SFW

**Shunsui Comforting His S/O**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

~Shunsui would **immediately** be questioning whether he did something to make you cry. He’ll freeze and play back the last 24 hours, combing through everything he said and did. Once he’s _fairly_ certain it wasn’t him, he’ll wrap his arms around you and pull you into his chest.

~He’ll either guide you somewhere to sit, a chair, the couch, the bed (no ulterior motives this time), or even the ground beneath a sakura tree if you found him relaxing outside.

~He’ll listen patiently while you tell him what’s wrong, however long it takes.

~Shunsui will wipe the tears from your stained cheeks, then proceed to rub your hair and massage your scalp as you speak.

~He’ll hold you tight and rub your back, let you nuzzle into his chest - he loves it - until he can hear and feel you draw easy, relaxed breaths again.

~He won’t immediately try to solve your problems either. He respects you, and knows you’re capable of solving your own problems. Instead, he’ll talk through solutions with you, giving you ideas and suggestions on how to handle things.

~Secretly though, if it was _someone_ that upset you instead of _something_ , he’ll be quickly working through a plan of action in his mind. That person would be well advised to accept a *long* (read: permanent) mission in the World of the Living. If they don’t, they’ll wish they had by the time Shunsui is finished with them.

~Shunsui will hold you close, rubbing your head, your arms, your back - whatever he can reach - until you drift off to sleep for the night or even just a nap. There’s nothing better than being wrapped up around him, head pressed to his chest, listening to his deep, even breaths *sigh*


	12. Spanking - NSFW

**Who Would Be Into Spanking**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

 **Kensei** : um, that man is _**all**_ about appreciating your curves, so a good swat on your ass, followed by a looonnngggg caress of the slightly reddened area is something he can easily get behind (oh damn, no pun intended). He keeps his swats to gentle - playful - pats, but really he’ll use any excuse he can (as if he needs one) to touch you. I 150% agree with other Bleach blogs that he’s an ass-hips-thighs man. He doesn’t want to get spanked in return, but he’s a-ok if you wanna give his ass a squeeze while he’s pounding you into the futon.

 **Unohana** : she would be pretty gentle with her swats, but applies a bit more force. She’ll always rub the affected area and wait for signs from you that you’re enjoying it before continuing. If you ask, she doesn’t take much convincing either. You’ll see a faint glimmer of _Kenpachi Unohana_ return to her eyes before she smiles at you sweetly again.

 **Kenpachi** : fucking-loves-it. Spanking you, that is. You *could* try giving him a swat but he wouldn’t even feel it. He’d just flip you over, spank you again for the hell of it, and drill you. Wait… maybe you do want to spank him. The results are worth the risk.

 **Renji** : soooo into it. Doesn’t really care about getting spanked, he doesn’t really get off on it. But spanking you is something he is *totally* up for. He likes all curves, and his lips and hands will mark a path over every inch of your body before he swats you. He favors light smacks, then _**lots**_ more rubbing like Kensei. He also can’t stand the view of your ass long before he takes you from behind.

 **Shuhei** : would take a little convincing (briefly) but the minute he knows you want it, he’ll be on you. Obviously he’s a boob-man, but he enjoys the curve of your ass too and the cute noises you make. His swats will be tentative and fairly tame. He also gets kinda into you spanking him. He’s a strong guy and doesn’t mind a little punishment with his pleasure.

 **Rangiku** : definitely into doling out some swats and receiving them. She might actually be more into receiving that giving, as a matter of fact. That lovely lady has curves for days for you to admire, and her round hips and ass are just begging for a swat. Come to think of it, maybe that’s her *actually* begging.

 **Ikkaku** : _really_ into it, like can’t believe his luck. He didn’t even do his dance! Happy to spank you, or get spanked by you. Either way, it gets him hard. He prefers to go a little more easy on you, but he likes it just a bit rougher. He is in the Eleventh after all, and that hard bod of his can take a few good smacks. The only reason he makes you stop is to pin you to the bed and thank you properly.

 **Nnoitra** : he would not be gentle about it. His swats would rise to the level of full flogging, so you better be into it, or find a different partner. Establish that safe word, fam. You’re gonna want, no… you’re gonna **need** it.

 **Grimmjow** : oh. yes. That man doesn’t just want to spank you, he _**needs**_ to. He’ll rub your ass and purr about how gorgeous you are, and how hot you make him before you feel a sharp swat on your ass. He’s all hands and overstimulation, caressing your curves, then giving you another quick smack before rubbing you again. He won’t keep it up for long though. Your delighted noises are irresistible to him and he absolutely _**has**_ to pound you into the futon.


	13. SFW Cuddles - Kisuke & Shunsui

**Kisuke and Shunsui Cuddles**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

**Kisuke:**

~Kisuke is plotting and calculating. He’s always got a plan in place, so don’t be surprised if he tries to get away with a little more than cuddles.

~However, if that’s all you’re in the mood for at the moment, Kisuke is respectful and will acquiesce to whatever his s/o wants.

~He likes to cuddle in bed where he can properly lay back and relax.

~Kisuke’s two absolute favorite cuddle positions are:

*Laying on his back, draping your body over his. He’ll settle you into the nook between his arm and chest, pull your free arm around him tightly, and drape your leg over his hips. He squeeze you tight, drawing you into his warmth. He also likes to nuzzle his face down against your head

*Kisuke _loves_ to be the big spoon. He’ll wrap his body around your back and snuggle in so close it’s hard to tell where you end and he begins. This position is practically guaranteed to have you both drifting off to sleep within minutes, only to wake up in exactly the same spot the next morning with Kisuke still holding you tight.

**Shunsui:**

~Shunsui _never_ needs an excuse to cuddle with his s/o. It combines **all** his favorite things, you and relaxation. What could be better?!

~One of his favorite places to cuddle is beneath a cherry blossom tree.

~He enjoys drawing you in and holding you close. Wrapping his large, warm body around you and protecting you against any breeze that blows over your skin.

~He isn’t quite happy enough - or comfortable enough - unless he is completely wrapped around you, absolutely _enveloping_ your body with his. So you better like that seriously close contact.

~Shunsui is handsy all the time anyway, and cuddles are no different. He just can’t help himself when he’s in close contact with his s/o. He’ll rub your thighs, your back, and your head - anywhere he can reach.

~If you’re lulled to sleep all snuggled against his warm, muscular body, Shunsui isn’t bothered. If he doesn’t end up joining you for a long nap, he’ll scoop you up, carry you home, and tuck you into bed where he’ll cuddle against your back again - like he never left.


	14. Musical Instruments - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> Hello there! I hope you're doing well, dear :) Since we were on the topic of music, I'd love to see a HC of who you think knows how to play instruments (Aside from Shuhei, since he canonically plays the guitar)

**Musical Instruments**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

**Chad:**

~Chad is a bit of a given since he plays the guitar in canon and even taught Shuhei. That deep voice would sound delicioso singing along with his own playing too *swoon* Listening to him sing to his s/o in Spanish (even if you don’t speak the language) is not to be missed.

**Rose:**

~Rose is also a given, canonically he plays the guitar too (Kubo, I’m sensing a theme). But I feel like he would play the piano as well. He seems like someone who is musically inclined, so it just makes sense for him to explore all sorts of different instruments instead of sticking to just one.

 **Byakuya** :

~Byakuya is a noble, and not just any noble. No, he’s the next in line to succeed Ginrei in leading the Kuchiki family. So it would make sense for them to at least _try_ some musical instruments to be a bit more well-rounded. However, Byakuya in his youth was to much of a hot-head to have enough patience and likely would have given it up **very** early in his lessons. He might regret that now that he’s older, but he enjoys listening to others play.

 **Jushiro** :

~Jushiro would have had nothing but patience for learning an instrument, and nothing but time too. I like to think of him learning to play the Koto when he was just starting to feel ill, putting it aside when he didn’t have the strength to play and needed to concentrate on resting, then picking it up again when he recovered. He has the willingness to dedicate himself to the study of music and he likely would have split his time between playing the Koto and reading during his confinements.


	15. Espada's Favorite Music Genres - SFW

**Espada's Favorite Music Genres**

**SFW - Headcannon**

 

**Yammy:**

~Whatever Ulquiorra is listening to. He spends so much time with him that he just adopts whatever his musical tastes are at any given moment. However, he really did like ‘Despacito’ when Ulquiorra played it to agitate Nnoitra.

**Starrk:**

~Starrk’s favorite thing to listen to is his Sound Machine that he uses to sleep that Shunsui gave him as a gift. (I like to HC Starrk as obviously being alive, first of all. And Starrk, Shunsui, and Jushiro are all good friends. Disagree if you want, but that’s why its my HC 😉) If he has to pick _actual_ music, then he enjoys soft, slow, but happy songs to drift off to. “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” by Israel Kamakawiwo’ole is on repeat.

**Baraggan:**

~Since he likes to think of himself as the ‘God-King of Hueco Mundo’ he enjoys listening to Classical music. But not just any Classical. No, he prefers Elizabethan-era courtly instrumentals, something properly befitting a King.

**Nel:**

~Top-40 hits. She likes female singers the best though. She loves Adele, ‘When We Were Young’ is her favorite for obvious reasons, even though the song doesn’t exactly apply to her situation. When she’s in the mood to play and party, she likes ‘Lady Gaga’. Dondochakka and Pesche made her a playlist of her favorites that they like to blast while they play ‘eternal tag.’

**Harribel:**

~She likes music performed by women too. She’ll mix up the genre depending on her mood any given day. Madonna is one of her favorites, and ‘Like a Prayer’ is her jam. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun always shower her with praise whenever it comes on. Her absolute favorite though, is Beyonce. ‘Run the World’.

**Ulquiorra:**

~Music fascinates him. To be more accurate, the way music affects people fascinates him. He doesn’t necessarily have his own favorites though. He likes to cycle through different songs for different Espada to see how they’ll react when they hear each song. He prefers to test Nnoitra and Grimmjow the most. Classical got them both absolutely raging. Nnoitra seemed to like this _Metallica_ group until he saw that Grimmjow liked it too. But this _Britney Spears_ woman seemed to irritate them both, but then he caught Grimmjow singing along, so perhaps he’ll keep that one around.

**Nnoitra:**

~Black Metal. ‘In League With Satan’ by Venom usually gets him in the mood to kill. As if he wasn’t there already…

**Grimmjow:**

~Thrash Metal. No surprise here, his favorite is… yep, **Pantera**. The irony of it totally goes over his head, though. He loves ‘Walk’, but his absolute favorite song is… ‘Cat Scratch Fever’. He’ll even sing along with it, and suddenly think ‘ _oh shit… I think I get it now.’_ Before shrugging his shoulders and going back to training for his next surprise attack on Ichigo.

**Zommari:**

~He has two favorite genres. When he’s feeling arrogant and full of himself, he prefers Kanye West, ‘Monster’ and ‘Stronger’ are his favorites. When he wants to relax, he likes slow oldies R&B like Sam Cooke’s ‘You Send Me’. It gets him humming or singing along quietly when he’s alone.

**Szayelaporro:**

~He likes Classical music. Specifically wild, violent, chaotic orchestral pieces that provide the perfect background noise while he works at a furious pace.

**Aaroniero:**

~He has differing tastes, two differing tastes to be exact. Those are dictated by, you guessed it, the two heads. They **impatiently** takes turns, alternating between their choices. One of them prefers pop like Ed Sheeran. While the other likes Heavy Metal, its favorite is ‘Paranoid’ by Black Sabbath. Needless to say, both find the other’s taste in music completely intolerable.


	16. Kensei Cuddles - NSFW

**Kensei Cuddles - Keeping His s/o Warm**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

~I agree with other blogs well-established fact that Kensei is a cuddle slut. Just look at that man, he was made for cuddles!

~He wouldn’t mind one bit if you needed constant warming, he actually prefers it.

~That big body makes him a walking furnace. So getting trapped in his grasp is almost guaranteed to have you suitably warm and nearly sweltering in seconds. Not that you would admit to being thoroughly warmed. There’s no such thing as ‘enough’ Kensei cuddles. Ever.

~Oh, he’ll pretend he’s bothered and grumble about it (Kensei is still Kensei after all) but before you can get the request out of your mouth, he’d be pulling you close and wrapping his arms around you.

~One of his favorite spots to snuggle is on the couch while watching a movie. He’ll settle you in his lap, wrap his arms around you, and rest his head on top of yours, or on your shoulder.

~Inevitably though, that close cuddle contact _**always**_ leads to a little bit more contact, and more, and more, and…

~Kensei would start out by rubbing your thighs, slowly letting his hands creep higher.

~He’d nuzzle his head into your neck, giving you nice, soft, chaste kisses to begin with. However, the higher his hand moves on your thighs, the more intense his kisses become until he’s sucking on your neck or grazing it with his teeth.

~He would trail his fingers over your sex, getting you suitably worked up enough - wet enough - so that when he hears the first hitched breath you draw he can toss you off his lap, and onto the couch.

~He’d give it to you nice and slow - and deep - right there on the couch, before carrying you off to the bedroom or the shower for round two… and maybe more if you’re up for it.

~Once you’re both fully sated, he’d carry your to bed and wrap his body around yours. His warmth is _**way**_ better than some measly blanket any day.


	17. Flustering Kensei & Shunsui - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> What would it take to get our fave zaddies Kensei 'Call me captain in bed' Muguruma + Shunsui 'pussy is a staple food' Kyoraku flustered like it's their first time? (I know the shunsui one seems tough cos that human-shaped piece of sin is down for whatevs, but just thinking abt getting him blushing is TOO GOOD)

**How to Fluster Kensei and Shunsui**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

 **Kensei** :

~Ambush him in his office. He might have had fantasies about it before, but its not something he has any intention of acting on, so you’ll have to take the lead. Go visit him one night while he’s working late, hunched over his desk, grumbling about shitty proofreading. He probably won’t even look up, too absorbed in his work. Instead, he might shout something about ‘ _get out_!’ until he **finally** raises his head and sees his s/o. Walk towards his desk, slowly loosening the thin kimono you have on to reveal some scandalous lingerie. His eyes will be wide as saucers, and he’ll be gripping the arms of his chair until his knuckles turn white, drawing on every ounce of restraint he can muster. He’ll be torn between wanting to throw you down on his desk, and worried that someone could walk in at any second. The second you sit down on his desk that stoic resistance of his is gone. He’ll rip the lingerie off and give it to you good, even if you’re still sitting on his papers.

 **Shunsui** :

~Surprise him. This man has the things he wants to do to you planned out to a T. He spends more than his fair share of time lazing about under the cherry blossoms, drinking sake, and secretly _planning_ the things he’s going to do to your body. It doesn’t matter how long you two have been together, whether its your first time, or your 500th time together - he’ll still have a set action plan in his mind. So turn the tables on him for once and make your own plans to seduce him. Specifically, wake him up with a surprise blowjob. He’ll _finally_ blink his eyes open, fully-hard, completely shocked, and more than halfway to an orgasm. Shunsui would be blushing wildly, grateful that you can’t see due to your positioning. He’d be far too worked up to hold back (another cause for blushes), but you knew what you were doing. He would **insist** on making it up to you immediately - good thing he recovers quickly - and would flip you onto your back for round two.

*Now, if you **really** want to throw both of them a serious curveball, there is one sure fire way to watch the color drain from their faces (right before they blush uncontrollably), their eyes go wide as saucers, and their hearts pound so hard you can practically hear it. Ask for a threesome. But be calm and casual about it so you can savor their shock. Those two would do anything for their s/o’s, so they’ll agree, but their one caveat would be that the third person would have to be someone they’re comfortable with. For Kensei, he would agree to bringing in Shuhei. While Shunsui would agree to a threesome with Jushiro. They’ll likely end up enjoying themselves, but what they’ll enjoy even more is _your_ reaction/satisfaction with the night.


	18. Select Captains Dating Troubles

**Select Captains Reactions to Bumping into S/O's Ex During a Date**

**Shunsui** : He’d be immediately nervous. Heart pounding, fists clenched so tight that they turn white kind of nervous. Shunsui is **such** a ladies man that its no stretch to imagine that his relationships frequently don’t end well, and that’s putting it mildly. So he immediately assumes that that’s just how all relationships end. He’d be beyond floored to see his s/o having a friendly conversation with their ex because things ended amicably. He would take you home and worship your patience while he worships your body.

 **Unohana** : She’ll look as calm and cool as a cucumber, smiling sweetly and nodding along with the conversation. Inside though, she’s barely containing her Kenpachi Unohana side, just *waiting* for your ex to make even one wrong move. Finally, she’ll sweetly bid your ex goodbye before the conversation is over, but everyone knows that the tone in her voice is a command for them to move on, **not** a request. When she gets you home, she’ll spend the whole night reminding you why you’re with her and you’ll forget every last detail about your ex.

 **Shinji** : He’s split into two parts: observant, and calculating vs his undeniable naturally humorous and jovial side. He would sit back and observe for a time, before cracking jokes and trying to put everyone at ease. Obviously its an awkward situation, and he cares enough about his s/o to want to calm their nerves and let them know that he isn’t bothered. The more he shoots the shit with your ex, the more relaxed and confident he becomes. You chose Shinji for a reason after all, so he’s not worried. Nevertheless, he’s more than happy to remind you as soon as you walk through the door (if he hasn’t already started on the way home), and he’ll remind you allllll night.

 **Kensei** : He would sit silently, eyes narrowed in a serious, intimidating glare directed at your ex. He’d puff his already massive chest out a little further, and cross his arms in such a way that it makes his huge biceps bulge in a threatening manner. Kensei is already an imposing figure, but he wants to put the ‘fear of the death gods’ into the heart of his s/o’s ex. He’s generally confident that you have no interest in your ex any longer, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to scare them into giving you a wide berth from that day on. Once he gets you home, he’ll drive you through o after o, before finally giving in to his body’s own demands. Then he’ll do the whole thing over again after you’ve had a few hours sleep.

 **Kenpachi** : Couldn’t care less. Although, he would immediately be sizing up your ex and making mental note of just how quickly he thinks he could beat them. He’s also probably imagining the fight, grinning like a maniac. The look on his face gives you and your ex pause and makes you shuffle your ex outta there ASAP. You don’t need to get kicked out of yet **another** restaurant in the Seireitei for Kenny’s fighting, you were running out of places to go for date night. He’d take you home to work off all that pent up energy the second best way he knows how.

 **Jushiro** : That man is just too good for this world. He isn’t worried in the slightest about bumping into your ex. He would probably even invite them to sit down and join the two of you. He has absolute confidence in himself and more importantly, confidence in his s/o. He knows that they’re with him now and trusts them implicitly. Once the three of you finish dinner and he gets you home, he’ll spend the night giving it to you nice and slow.

 

****

* * *

 

**Shunsui, Jushiro, Byakuya, and Kensei Bumping into their Ex While on a Date with their S/O**

 

 **Shunsui** : As I stated in the other ask, I firmly believe that Shunsui’s doesn’t usually part well from his ex’s. It’s honestly not even _all_ his fault either, the women just **flock** to him! Can you blame him - or them even?! He would spot his ex from a mile away - well, across the room anyway - and immediately be looking for the quickest exit. The closer his ex got, undoubtedly glaring daggers into him _and_ his s/o, the more the color in his face would fade, his palms would sweat, and a sickening knot would form in the pit of his stomach. The only thing that could rescue him from this terribly awkward situation is his s/o. Take pity on poor man. Casually and calmly excuse yourselves and take him straight home. Sit him down, give him a cup of sake, and when the tension finally relaxes out of his shoulders he’ll make sure _you’re_ the one with tension in your body. Tension from screaming his name while he grinds you into the futon, that is.

 **Jushiro** : Jushiro wouldn’t be worried in the least. He is the sweetest, kindest man and would have parted on friendly terms with any ex. Naturally, he wouldn’t try to avoid them. He would greet them, introduce you as his s/o (he’s proud of you, and knows there would be no hard feelings on the part of his ex), but he probably wouldn’t encourage them to stick around. He wouldn’t want to risk making you feel uncomfortable, even in the slightest. He would take you home after that and make sure you **knew** he only had eyes for you.

 **Byakuya** : I firmly believe that Byakuya probably doesn’t have many ex’s. He isn’t the type to ‘date’ often. More than likely, his ‘ex’ would be another noble that his family tried to stick him with and it just didn’t work out. Read: he wasn’t interested and once his mind was made up, no one could convince him otherwise. If the ex still harbors any hard feelings on how things ended, they had better mind their tongue around Byakuya. Cause if that man got even one inkling of someone treating his s/o poorly, then bad news for them. They would get a taste of hot-headed, teenage Byakuya in a way they do not want. But s/o would get a taste of it back home in a _much_ more pleasant sense.

 **Kensei** : Kensei doesn’t give his heart to just anyone, so his ex’s would actually be few and far between. He isn’t likely to pine after them either. If there is still potential in the relationship, he’ll try to make things work, if not, then he parts ways and doesn’t look back. If his ex is still clinging desperately to the hope of getting him back, he’ll be able to smell it a mile away, but he couldn’t care less. His s/o is the one who occupies his heart and he wouldn’t spare a glance for anyone else. He wouldn’t _try_ to be deliberately rude or cold, but it would undoubtedly come off that way when he’s trying to get rid of his ex so he can enjoy his time out with his s/o. If the ex doesn’t immediately get the picture, turn tail, and run, Kensei (being the handsy, curves-appreciating-man he is) giving his s/o’s ass a firm squeeze and nuzzling at their neck will _definitely_ do the trick. Though one squeeze always leads to another, and another, and before you know it you’re back at home with Kensei’s head between your legs - completely unable to remember your own name, let alone his ex’s.


	19. Byakuya, Renji, and Kensei - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:
> 
> I've been having loads of sex dreams recently, so how do you think Kensei, Renji and Byakuya would react to their s/o 'catching' them in the middle of a sex dream and getting real handsy? ;)

**Byakuya, Renji, and Kensei**

**NSFW Headcannon**

 

 **Byakuya** :

 **~If you catch him** : Byakuya prides himself on his restraint, so he’s trying to get his ‘needs’ taken care of quickly and quietly. Knowing that, he would be mortified if he found out you had seen him, so it might be best to keep quiet… the first time. The next time he does it (if he’s still sleeping), snuggle up close, kiss his neck and nibble on his ear, just be careful not to wake him. Spare the poor man his blushes.

 **~If he catches you:** Byakuya would be a little stunned. His love, his joy does that in her sleep? Once he gets over the initial surprise, he finds himself a little turned on by watching you, listening to your shallow breaths, and your slight whimpers of his name. He’ll be bold and lean in, kissing your cheek, your neck, your lips, gently until you wake up and feel his heated gaze on you despite the darkness in the room. Before the request is falling from your lips, he would be sliding into you for the real thing.

 **Renji** :

 **~If you catch him:** The blush on Renji’s face would rival the color of his hair if you caught him. He stutter out apologies and try to rush to the bathroom or any other part of the house without you in it until he calmed down. When he finally comes back to bed, just tell him to wake you up next time. You wouldn’t mind a little loss of sleep if sex Renji was involved. Give him a quick peck, then another more intense kiss, and another, until he’s ready for some _real_ action again.

 **~If he catches you:** Renji would have the _biggest_ grin on his face watching his s/o touch themselves, and he would be massively turned on by it. He doesn’t know whether to keep watching and let you finish, or to wake you up so you can finish with him. So he’ll opt for both. If your hands are strictly on the outside, Renji will slide a finger into your heat, twisting and curling the way he _knows_ will make you come in an instant. Once you do, he’s kissing you awake, breathing - hot and heavy - in your ear, and sucking on your neck in a way that leaves you with little doubt as to what he wants. As long as you’re willing for a little wakeup sex (seriously, why wouldn’t you be?!) then he’ll give it to you good and have you screaming his name instead of mumbling it in your sleep.

 **Kensei** :

 **~If you catch him:** He may very well be still completely asleep when his hands start creeping south. I HC him as someone who probably sleeps naked, so no clothes to get in his way. Never overly loud, its the quiet noises he makes are what wakes you; heavy breathing, quick, low grunts, small sighs. Reach over and replace his hand with yours. He may be half asleep, but he’ll still lace his fingers through yours, unknowingly, to match and guide your strokes.

 **~If he catches you:** Kensei is a little grumpy - at first. He’s got a high sex drive, so he thinks ‘ _I’m right here! Why wouldn’t she just wake me up!?’_ But then he remembers that you’re sleeping, it wasn’t exactly something you planned, and he’s definitely turned on watching you. He won’t settle for replacing your hand with his. No way, not that man, he’s got one thing on his mind in that moment. Well, maybe two. He’ll slip his way under the blankets, push your legs apart slowly so he doesn’t wake you, and give you a long - slow - lick up your slit. He’s got your pleasure down to a science, and you’ll wake up coming with his head between your legs. Don’t think he’s done yet either, not after he’s only given you _one_ orgasm. Afterwards, he’ll give it to you nice and slow. You both love some good drowsy, sleepy sex, and with his stamina, he can go for hours.


	20. Who Would Like a Chubby s/o - NSFW

**Who Would Have a Chubby S/O**

**NSFW - Headcannon**

 

 **Rangiku** : This woman has curves for days herself, and shows an appreciation for them and confidence in her body that is unmatched. She wouldn’t mind a curvy girl in the slightest, and would lavish attention on her s/o’s curves, rubbing and telling them how soft they are, or how much she loves a certain body part until she made her s/o just as confident as she was in her own body.

 **Kenpachi** : Maybe its because he’s such a large and imposing guy (in more ways that one), but Kenny loves a curvy girl. He’s practically a wall of solid muscle, so feeling a nice soft body next to him is a pleasant change of pace. The contrast of smooth, soft skin against rough, hard, scarred muscle practically hypnotizes him. He could spend hours dragging his calloused palms over your soft body.

 **Renji** : Renji is _really_ into curves. Even one look at his s/o, fully clothed, and he’s half-hard. But completely naked? Its all over - he has to get his hands on her ASAP. Renji is also a guy who loves doggy-style. That position allows him even more time to run his hands over your body and down the curve of your spine while he’s busy giving it to you good.

 **Shuhei** : A curvy girl automatically means bigger breasts. So he’s all about his girl having curves for days. Being a boob man, obviously the first curve on his s/o’s body that he shows appreciation for is going to be her boobs. He’ll massage and palm every inch before nuzzling his face against you. But he’ll also spend some time rubbing her hips and thighs too, especially while his face is between them.

 **Grimmjow** : He’s so into his s/o’s curves he’ll leave your poor body overstimulated by touch alone. His hands will be furiously exploring and appreciating every single curve on you - rubbing and massaging you into a blissful state _long_ before he gives into his body’s screaming need to drive into you. He can be patient for a select number of things, and your moans are at the top of that list.

 **Shunsui** : Shunsui loves curves, not just because there’s more of his s/o to enjoy that way, but because he loves napping and relaxing in bed, with his s/o curled up in his arms. He *loves* to let his hands roam all over your hips and thighs while you rest, further lulling you into heavenly euphoric dreams filled with him. When you finally do wake, it’ll be because he’s busy mapping the _inner_ curves of your body with just his fingers… at first.

 **Kensei** : Its an established fact that Kensei is an ass, hips, and thighs kinda man. So having a thicker girl just means: there’s more thigh for him to stroke when he’s trying to get you in the mood (as if he needs to try), more ass to rub and squeeze while his hands roam over you, and definitely more hips to hold while you ride him. He also loves to feel your legs wrap around him when he’s going down on you. He’ll trail kisses over your thighs for a long time to show his appreciation until you’re begging for him. That man is _weak_ for a curvy girl.


	21. Who Would Cheat - NSFW

**Who Would Cheat on Their S/O**

**NSFW - Headcannon**

 

 **Aizen** : At least, once he’s dropped the perfectionist charade and left the Seireitei. When he’s in Hueco Mundo (and he decides to make time for personal pursuits) he would see absolutely nothing wrong with taking on as many women as he wanted. With or without the consent of his current s/o. He’s the King, and a God, so why wouldn’t he collect and dismiss partners at the drop of a hat? He wouldn’t hide his infidelity either. In fact, he’d flaunt it. He wants everyone to see his power, and his ability to collect partners is just one sign of this. Aizen is someone who would enjoy a harem, and life within that harem would not be a pleasant one. There would be bitter jealousy, and he would do nothing to quash it. The hostility and in-fighting that would go on there would only feed his ego, and he would thrive on it.

_This person would ‘cheat’ only when *highly* intoxicated, otherwise clouding their judgment, believe it or not:_

**Grimmjow** : He may think of himself as a King, but he’s still dedicated to his s/o and it would take **a lot** for him to throw that off. Grimmjow won’t advertise his dedication and commitment to his s/o to the rest of Hueco Mundo or the world though, he needs to keep up appearances. Privately, his s/o would know how much he loves them. Grimmjow’s cheating wouldn’t rise to the level of _full-on_ penetrative sex, but it would be close enough to seriously hurt. It would probably be something like a blowjob. But again, he would still need to be three-sheets-to-the-wind to put himself in the kind of position where that’s possible. The second he feels their lips wrap around his dick and their hand stroking him, he would sober up, real fast. It might still take him a minute, but he would definitely put a stop to it and rush outta there asap. He might be an asshole, but he’s not an asshole towards his s/o - at least not like this. Guilt isn’t an emotion he has much experience with, but he would feel it the second he looked at his s/o. It hits him like a cero hit, right to the gut, and its way worse than even the hardest hit Ichigo has ever landed on him. He’d rather keep it to himself and forget the whole thing, but he ends up immediately spilling the whole story to his s/o, holding them in his arms while realizing its holding him together too. Grimmjow’s trying to do everything he can to hold them together in that moment, to apologize with more than just words, he knows _‘I’m sorry’_ doesn’t mean shit right now. He’ll do the only other thing he can think of, crushing them against his body, silently willing - begging - them not to leave. He knows two things: if they leave, he’ll spend the rest of his long life hating himself; if they stay, he’ll spend the rest of their long lives together making it up to them.


	22. Nnoitra - NSFW

**Nnoitra**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

**Nnoitra**

~Nnoitra is **very** into BDSM, and you better be too or else you’re with the wrong man. So as I’ve said before, keep that safe word on lock, cause you’re gonna need it.

~I fully agree with other blogs, you’re allowed to call him two things: Nnoitra-sama and Master, but ‘Master’ _really_ gets him hard and emphasizes his dominance over you - and your acceptance of it. You will no longer have a name. Nnoitra will only ever call you ‘pet’.

~He gives new meaning to the term ‘possessive’. He views you as his, and his alone. You don’t go anywhere or do anything without his permission. And god help anyone who looks at you or wants you. If they’re lucky, their eyes will be the only things they’re missing after that.

~He’s very into bondage, cinching knots so tight that they’ll leave deep red marks and imprints on your skin. He’ll also grab you with bruising force, spank you sharply and quickly enough that it’ll give you little time to recover, and he loves to wrap a long - thin - hand around your neck to constrict your breathing. He enjoys leaving rope marks, bruises, bitemarks and purpling hickies all over your body as visible proof of exactly who you belong to.

~His dick is definitely proportionate to his height as well. He’s 8 inches, with relative average thickness to match the size. His cum is thick, and very salty, unpleasant to taste. But when you’re giving him oral, you better not spit. Bad pets get punished when they displease their master.

~Speaking of oral, Nnoitra is obviously a taker, not a giver. The only way he’ll use that long tongue of his is to tease you and edge you to within an inch of your life. Hearing you whine and beg doesn’t make him want to give in and give you relief, it just makes him hard.

~When you’re giving him a blowjob, you had better learn to suppress your gag reflex, because he absolutely expects you to deep throat him. He will thrust up into your mouth and down your throat as far as he can reach, grabbing your head and moving you forcefully over his cock. He prefers to cum in your mouth, but has been known to pull out without warning and cum on your face.

~When he’s fucking you (because its **never** making love with him), his thrusts will be fast, sharp, and deep. Driving into your core as hard as he can. When he wants to reward you - rarely - he’ll grind a sharp pelvic bone over your clit. Otherwise, as long as he cums, he won’t care to let you.

~ ’Aftercare’ for Nnoitra means watching his release trickle out of you slowly before he goes back for round two. When he is finally finished though, he _might_ let you get a shower. However, most of the time, he’ll expect you to sleep exactly how you are without cleaning off _any_ marks he’s left in or on your body.


	23. Byakuya, Kensei, and Shunsui - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Because it's no nut November i have a mighty need and gotta know how would our resident sexy head of the kuchiki clan byakuya , kensei , and shunsui handle it. What measures would their s/o take to get them to crack ?

**Byakuya, Kensei, and Shunsui**

**'No Nut November'**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

**Byakuya:**

-Byakuya would have heard Renji and some of the others mentioning the idea of ‘No Nut November’ in passing. He would decide to try it out just to challenge himself.

-He wouldn’t tell **anyone** about his bet… with himself. Not even his s/o. He’s a private man and nobles _do not_ walk around talking about such things. With his s/o, he would have different reasons. Normally he would share everything with them, but this would be something he would prefer to keep to himself.

-His s/o would figure it out pretty quickly. Byakuya wouldn’t be with someone who was slow on the uptake. She would need to be someone who is an intellectual **and** romantic match.

-Byakuya isn’t a man you can just pin down and try to rile him up. No, he takes very careful, very subtle persuasion. So you better be patient. _Really_ patient.

-Just be in his presence more than normal each day. Sit with him while he goes over reports or Kuchiki clan business. Chose a different spot that inches slightly closer to him every day.

-In passing, go about your business just like normal. But make sure every time you walk by, you brush past him in one way or another; fingertips caressing his, hips pressed _just_ a little too closely, and make sure he smells your perfume. It’ll be one he had made specifically for you, it never fails to remind him of you, or the thank you he received for it.

-Wear lingerie. The lacier the better. But don’t show him outright full images of you in nothing but and expensive lace bra and underwear set. Subtlety is still key, so only give him flashes of the bra strap, a peek at the lacey cup and your cleavage as you bend over to kiss him goodnight, or let you rob slip open just a fraction wider than it should so he can see your nylons and garter.

-Finally, when you know you’re wearing him down, join him in the Kuchiki’s private onsen after you’ve directed the household staff not to bother you for the night.

-Byakuya would indeed make it through ‘No Nut November’ but the second the clock strikes midnight, he’s not going to be able to help himself from attacking you, even in the onsen. And he’ll have stamina to spare. He has a whole month to make up for after all.

**Kensei:**

-Kensei would agree to ‘No Nut November’ if it was a competition, probably with Shinji and Shuhei. Nobody likes a competition more than Kensei. And no one is more determined to win than Kensei.

-They would both immediately regret getting him involved in the challenge almost immediately. Kensei is a grump on the best of days, but holding in all that tension for a month? He’s going to make sure that everyone in the Ninth suffers right alone with him, without really knowing he’s doing it.

-Shinji would take it upon himself to visit with Kensei’s s/o and let her know that she needs to take matters into her own hands.

-Start slowly. Kensei is proud and wont give up his bet without a fight. When you’re eating dinner together, make sultry “ _mmm_ ” noises when you’re eating. His mind will _immediately_ switch to the other times he hears you make those noises. He’ll ball his fist and glare, but that’s how you know its starting to work.

-Go train in the gym with him. He would be your no. 1 personal trainer/boyfriend, so he wouldn’t think anything of it. Until you walk in wearing some figure-hugging workout gear. He’ll take extra pains to correct your form in excruciating detail; rubbing his hands on your back, your thighs, and your ass before finally getting ahold of himself.

-Its an established fact that Kensei is _weak_ for body worship. Sit down on the couch with him, rub his shoulders, his back, his chest; all while making little comments about how strong he is, how hot he is, you can even throw in one about how much you wish he’d touch you if you really want to test him.

-Speaking of touch, make him watch you touch yourself. If he won’t help you get your release, you’ll just have to do it yourself. Make every movement painfully slow. His eyes will be so dark, his fists so tight you’ll wonder how his hands didn’t break.

-He’ll make it to midnight, but you better clear both your calendars for the foreseeable future. Kensei is going to rail you on every flat surface of the house… twice, before all that pent up energy is finally released. He’ll be damned if he’d ever lose to Shinji and Shuhei.

**Shunsui:**

-Shunsui’s heard the rumors going around the Seireitei, but he just laughs at the poor bastards who’ve agreed to take part in the challenge. He has no intention of denying himself his s/o for an entire month.

-However, when he loses a bet (to Lisa) his groan of displeasure could be heard far and wide.

-Since he had no motivation to join the rest of the fools in this contest in the first place, his s/o thinks it’ll be no problem getting him to crack. Wrong. Lisa would have put harsh penalties in place if he decides to cheat - lots of them.

-Normally the picture of calm and relaxation, Shunsui is _clearly_ edgy when he can’t get off. His jaw will be set tight, dark circles under his eyes, and his sleep is fitful. No more use for those lazy naps when you can’t sleep. He’ll over-dramatize every little thing, making it clear that he’s a tortured soul (even if others don’t know the real reason behind his sudden mood swing).

-Lucky for his s/o, Shunsui is the easiest of the bunch of budge on his commitment.

-Ply him with a little sake - not too much - and snuggle up next to him in bed or in the gardens. Let your fingers trace a lazy pattern over the hair smattering his chest and slowly inch lower.

-The first time it happens Shunsui will remember his bet with Lisa. Damning himself internally as he tells you no. The disappointed look on your face is almost worse than the ache throbbing in his body. Almost. However, seeing the look in his eyes will give you all the encouragement you need to try again.

-Before trying again right away, give it a few days. Let him see you stepping out of the bath or shower naked, taking _just_ long enough before getting dressed. Or walk around the bedroom with hardly anything on. Shunsui wont say a word, but you’ll know its working when you catch him waiting, unabashedly staring, as you get out of the shower.

-Snuggle next to him in bed that night and let your hands roam freely over his muscles. He has absolutely no intention of stopping you this time, punishment for losing the bet be damned. Shunsui will even be the one guiding your hand down to where he really wants to feel you, giving you a steamy - passionate - kiss while he does it. You can forget any Soul Reaper business you had the next day, you won’t have enough stamina to stand by the time Shunsui’s done with you.


	24. Captains Receiving Neck Nibbles - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Just a little something I've been pondering while sleep evades me: how would the Captains react to an s/o that enjoys to tease them via neck nibbles~?

**Captains Receiving Neck Nibbles**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

anonymous asked:

Just a little something I've been pondering while sleep evades me: how would the Captains react to an s/o that enjoys to tease them via neck nibbles~?

 

**Shunsui** :

*Loves it. He’s only slightly ticklish though,so you won’t get quite the reaction you want. Instead, he’s likely to tease you right back with a little grab or touch until it turns into the two of you rolling around under a cherry tree and snuggling up for a nap.

**Soi Fon** :

*Soi Fon is ticklish, but the death glare she’ll give you for trying to tickle her makes you think twice. The only way her s/o would have a chance is to use some of the stealth skills she taught them to sneak up on her.

**Rose** :

*He’s not ticklish, but he’s content to play along. He knows how to get his s/o back. While you’re trying to get at his neck, he’ll humm some of his favorite songs so the vibration against your lips ends up tickling you.

**Unohana** :

*Unohana isn’t particularly ticklish, but thinks its cute that you would try. She might indulge you and pretend to laugh, otherwise she’ll give you a sweet (non-malicious) smile, and go back to work.

**Shinji** :

*Shinji is ticklish, but instead of trying to squirm away from the neck nibbles, he’ll banter with you and try to keep you at bay by going for a few of your own tickle spots. It almost always leads chasing each other around the house - you are the predator, and Shinji is the prey.

**Byakuya** :

*The head of the Kuchiki clan isn’t ticklish and doesn’t play games. At least, that’s the persona he puts on. When you’re at home in private, he is. You might try to tickle him with a little nibble, but he’s always ten steps ahead of you. He’ll turn it around on you until your begging him to stop so you can breathe.

**Komamura** :

*Good luck trying to get to his neck! But if you were sitting with him you might have a shot to reach him. However, Komamura isn’t very ticklish. All the muscle gets in the way, not to mention it ruins the surprise when you practically have to climb him to reach his neck, sitting or standing.

**Lisa** :

*Oddly enough, Lisa is super ticklish and will break out in a fit of laughter if her s/o tries to touch her neck, forget about actually getting the neck nibble in. You’ll have her practically in tears from laughing so hard.

**Kensei** :

*Kensei is ticklish and wants absolutely no one to know. He’ll glare and give you a quick “quit it, brat.” But if you’re in a private place then he’ll let you continue, as long as he can get a little payback of his own. And Kensei will not go easy on your tickles when he gets you back. Prepare to die laughing.

**Toshiro** :

*Mr. Frosty has the most ticklish neck of them all. But he’s so over the top with his ‘I’m a Captain, take me seriously’ attitude that it would take his s/o a while to figure it out. But when they did… all it takes is a raise of his s/o’s eyebrows and one small motion towards him, and he’s looking for a quick escape route.

**Kenpachi** :

*Sorry, what was that? You were trying to tickle him? He didn’t feel a thing. Kenny’s got tough skin, so it’ll take a lot more than a little neck nibble to get him. So he’ll go right back to what he was doing - dreaming of a fight, or trying to start one.

**Mayuri** :

*I’m pretty sure Mayuri removed that pesky ‘ticklish’ sensitivity a long time ago. You can try and nibble at his neck, but he’d just stare at you and say “Are you quite finished? I have important work to do.”

**Jushiro** :

*Jushiro is the picture of calm and serenity when you try to give him little neck nibbles. He’s not ticklish around his neck. He’s amused with your efforts and sits back serenely, laughing when you get grumpy at him for ruining your fun.


	25. Kensei Shoulder Worship - NSFW

**Kensei - Shoulder Worship**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

-Kensei’s notorious lack of shirts/uniforms is like a dream come true for an s/o who enjoys looking at those burly shoulders and arms of his.

-His s/o is at the top of his suspect list when all of his (3) shirts with sleeves mysteriously disappear one weekend.

-He’s _weak_ for some body worship. That man works hard to stay in shape. While his appearance is important to him, he’s more concerned with staying in proper hollow-ass-kicking shape. So although its not his main motivator, he enjoys his s/o showing his muscles some appreciation.

-He’ll grumble and groan about you ogling him, wagging your eyebrows suggestively, letting your fingers dance across his biceps before grabbing a big, meaty handful; but most of the time it’s just a show. He likes to pretend to be put out by all the attention. In reality, you can see his chest puff out a little bigger.

-Kensei is a protector. In mind **and** body. So he loves nothing more than to wrap his arms around you, pull you close, and keep you nestled into his body. It doesn’t matter if you’re watching a movie, reading a book, just being lazy on the couch, or taking a bath together; you belong with your back to his chest and his arms completely enveloping you. If that’s not happening, prepare for him to complain and grumble until he gets what he wants.

-Obviously, with large muscles comes impressive strength, right? Well, Kensei’s s/o will absolutely reap the benefit of that. He loves to hold his s/o up against the wall (or shower) and rail you. And his strength matches his stamina, he could do that for hours. But let’s be real - that fine specimen of a man doesn’t even need the wall. He’s strong enough to hold you by himself and he will.

-Little known secret about Kensei, he _loves_ to feel his s/o grope his shoulders and arms - nice and hard - while their having sex. Its another level of body worship for him, feeling their hands and fingers massaging the hard muscles while they move underneath you with every stroke he makes.

-His s/o will absolutely be able to notice the renewed intensity Kensei has after feeling that. He’ll subconsciously reward the stroke to his ego (not like you don’t enjoy it, even without a reward) with a few _good_ strokes to your sweet spots - but that’s just round one.


	26. Captain and Lieutenants Orgasm Faces - NSFW

**Orgasm Faces of the Captains and Lieutenants**

**NSFW - Headcannons**

 

**Captains:**

**Shunsui** : His eyes are half-lidded, but he’s completely transfixed. He watches every response you make to his touches. When you’re riding him and it feels too good, he’ll bite his bottom lip, close his eyes for a minute and let his head fall back. All so he can just feel.

 **Soi-Fon** : She has a focused look on her face. Soi-Fon wants to be in control of her body, so she doesn’t let go easily. When she finally does, a look of relaxation crosses her face. Her mouth falls open and she’ll allow a few long gasps to slip out.

 **Rose** : He looks completely peaceful. A slight smile usually kicks up the corner of his mouth, otherwise you won’t see much of his face. He’s too busy kissing his partner and whispering in their ear about their beauty or the sweet sounds they’re making.

 **Unohana** : She has a genuine sweet smile in the moment. One of pure bliss and pleasure, completely lacking the barely restrained dark intent she normally radiates behind that smile. Its truly a beautiful sight.

 **Shinji** : His teeth clench together and you can see every fiber of muscle in his neck straining as he comes. There will be a brief moment of reprieve from his constant dirty talk before he’s right back at it again, yelling his s/o’s name or singing their praises.

 **Byakuya** : His expressions are beautifully intense. He’s all about the connection with his partner. Byakuya makes a lot of eye contact, carefully watching you with heavy-lidded, perfect bedroom eyes. He has a soft smile on his lips, pursing them and inhaling a sharp breath when you really hit his sweet spots.

 **Komamura** : He has a look of fierce concentration. He knows he’s a big man, so he never turns himself completely over to the experience. Instead he watches his partners every reaction, when he can clearly see you’re enjoying it, he’ll relax a little and he smiles.

 **Lisa** : Totally uninhibited. Lisa enjoys sex and doesn’t hold back in letting her s/o know when she likes something. She’ll go full (loud) moans, pursing her lips, heavy sighs - all of it. She’ll put it all out there, and you’ll know you gave it to her good.

 **Kensei** : He gets very into kissing. Licking, sucking, nipping at his s/o’s lips and neck is what he likes. When he’s not doing that, his jaw is set tight, and he has a focused look, watching you writhe and respond to every touch or stroke he makes, smiling like he’s pleased with himself when you moan his name. Eventually its too much and he just has to get his lips on you again.

 **Toshiro** : His expressions are not a reflection of how good everything feels. He generally holds back, even when something blows his mind. His eyes cinch shut and his mouth opens just slightly and you can hear short, hitching breaths.

 **Kenpachi** : He looks… intense. His jaw is sharp and tight, but his mouth grins wildly. His eyes alternate between flying wide open and reflecting the grin on his lips. If you’ve caught him in a random romantic mood, his expressions soften, but they’re hard to see because he’s all over you, kissing licking and sucking any bare skin he can find.

 **Mayuri** : Kinda maniacal. His eyes go really wide, he grins and grits his teeth. Its like a really intense focused look. He’s focusing so hard so he can mentally take notes for research.

 **Jushiro** : In one word - serene. He’s beautiful anyway, but in that moment its like he’s the most peaceful, attractive creature on the planet. So relaxed and at ease, its almost like he has an ethereal glow.

**Lieutenants:**

**Nanao** : She’s quieter during sex. Not really holding back, but she’ll make soft little sighs and quiet moans. Its during those moments that her s/o will see her parted lips, head arching back, and eyes closed. That’s when they know she’s really enjoying it.

 **Omaeda** : Alternates between having his mouth open and closed a lot, mostly because of his heavy breathing. That naturally leads to him having to lick his lips frequently. Unless his s/o does it for him.

 **Izuru** : It takes him a little bit to loosen up. He has a million thoughts running through his mind, wondering if you’re feeling as good as he is. Once he lets go, his eyes close tight and his lips press together in a tight line. You’ll get an occasional gasp or heavy breath when he really gets into it.

 **Isane** : She keeps her face pressed closely to her partners, making it hard to decipher her exact expressions. She keeps her lips parted, mouth open just enough to hear her pants and whimpers; her eyes closed just lightly enough to give the perfect sultry appeal.

 **Momo** : She looks a little tentative and unsure for just the briefest moment in the beginning. Then a switch flips and she is all fire. Mouth open, eyes lightly closed, head falling back when it feels too good. When she’s being playful, a sinfully devilish smile plays across her lips and in her eyes.

 **Renji** : He gets a sexy, smug smirk on his face while you’re getting down. Renji also likes to talk a bit during sex too, so that interrupts his facial expressions. When he’s about to cum, he likes to press his forehead against his s/o’s for maximum closeness and access to their lips so he can kiss them senseless when they cum too.

 **Tetsuzaemon** : Presses his lips together tightly to keep from making any noise. Thinks its unmanly. He once let a moan slip and although his s/o loved it, he promptly clammed up and refused to open his mouth again the rest of the night.

 **Shuhei** : He starts out with his jaw tight, holding all the tension in his body so he can give it to his partner nice and slow. Once he gets into the smooth rhythm, he purses his lips, licking them, grazing them with his teeth. Finally, he breathes deeply, hisses and groans when you hit his sweet spots.

 **Rangiku** : She looks really sultry, gets very into everything her partner does. She’s very responsive and it super hot. Eyes shut, she purses her lips for just a minute, then cries out and moans loudly.

 **Ikkaku** : Smirks and smiles like it’s his lucky day, no matter how long you’ve been together. Bites his bottom lip and gets a special glint in his eyes when he watches you ride him.

 **Akon** : Akon has a little bit of a blank stare at the beginning. Everything can feel insanely good, but his eyes look the same. He’s aware of this so he frequently closes his eyes.

 **Rukia** : Closes her eyes tight when she’s about to climax, otherwise they’re wide open. She tilts her chin down and watches her partner with the perfect sensual bedroom gaze.


	27. Seireitei Captain's Drag Competition - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Which of the captains look the prettiest/handsomest in drag? (JUSHIROJUSIROJUSHIRO)

**The Seireitei Captain's Drag Competition**

**(benefiting the Seireitei's Orphaned Children Fund)**

**SFW - Headcannons**

 

‘Mandatory Disclaimer’ I promised Nanao to pass on: _‘Awards presented in no way indicate a contestant’s final standing in the competition. Actual placement of the contestants is final and indisputable by participants.’_

**Soi-Fon:**

*She was a surprise entry, but a very well executed one. Hair slicked back and drawn-on stubble, she went the sporty route in a full football kit. Soi-Fon shocked everyone with some spot-on skills for the talent portion (prompting Renji to challenge her to a game afterwards). Awarded: ‘ _Most Talented_ ’ which someone during the night (Shinji) changed to ‘Best Balls’ and that was the title that stuck.

**Rose:**

*He spent the most time on his hair, making sure it was perfectly styled, only bothering to apply a light touch of makeup - he knew he didn’t really need it anyway. He ended up going a little hard with the whole ‘hair flip’ thing and nearly toppled off his heels, but he made a surprisingly graceful save and played it off. Awarded: ‘ _Most Luscious Locks_ ’

**Byakuya:**

*Agreed (begrudgingly) to participate at Rukia’s pleading. But only because it benefitted children of the Seireitei. He tried to disguise himself well enough no one knew it was him, but he wore a beautiful (and expensive) kimono and pretty much gave himself away. Of course, the air of indifference he exuded really pushed the total look over the top. Come to think of it, that was probably how everyone guessed it was him. Awarded: ‘ _Most Elegant_ ’

**Toshiro:**

*It is truly a wonder what some eyeliner can do. Everyone agreed that Toshiro was attractive enough to begin with (despite his frosty exterior). But the nice smokey eye he sported at the competition in combination with the way the lights caught them and made them flicker just so… No one really paid much attention to the rest of his appearance. Awarded: ‘ _Prettiest Peepers_ ’

**Jushiro:**

*Keyone put in some serious work getting Jushiro ready, with constant (completely unhelpful) critiques from Sentaro. In the end, Rukia ended up stepping in to make sure their Captain was his usual beautiful self. He practically glowed under the stage lights and took everyone’s breath away. Awarded: ‘ _Best Legs_ ’ after the judges got a view thanks to the thigh-high slit in his dress.

**Shinji:**

*Shinji was quite the sight to see. He already had the hair going for him - just long enough to aid the illusion of a feminine appearance. But he is rail thin. It took him half the day to work on padding his ass and thighs, then applying his fake boobs to give him the appearance of cleavage. He may have enjoyed a snickering fondling of his falsies before applying them but he won’t admit it. Awarded: ‘ _Best Smile_ ’ - his red lipstick really made that toothy grin pop to perfection.

**Yumichika:**

*I mean really. Yumichika is the one person who’s life obsession is beauty. When the news was out that there was a Seireitei drag competition, Yumichika would stop at nothing to win. He spent all day on his makeup, and you can bet he looked flaw-less. Awarded: ‘ _Gives Good Face (Best Makeup)_ ’ he was thoroughly disappointed. Yumichika expected ‘ _Most Beautiful_ ’.

**Rukia:**

*Rukia pulled off a smokey grey western-style mens suit to perfection. It contrasted nicely with her violet eyes. She even managed to strut her stuff in perfect imitation of a man’s walk and body language (she copied Renji’s mannerisms to a T. His cheeks were as red as his hair). Awarded: ‘ _Best Boy (Most Accurate Portrayal’)_

**Honorable Mentions (aka: Who Tried and Failed - hard):**

**Shunsui:**

*He was a little too invested in picking out his clothing and failed to leave enough time to cover his stubble when he was doing his makeup. His 5 O’Clock shadow was visible to half the audience. But his dress was pretty, so that’s something?

**Kensei:**

*He actually managed to use enough tape to get some impressive cleavage. Though he has the typical male problem of no hips, he surprised some of the crowd with a remarkably nice ass. However, since he refused to wear a dress with sleeves (he actually just couldn’t find one that fit), his massive biceps were a huge distraction to the audience - particularly the women.

**Kenpachi:**

*He was the other shocking entry of the night, convinced to take part by Yachiru. She even adorned his hair with her bone clip. However, there wasn’t enough makeup in the Seireitei to soften Kenpachi’s badass appearance. He ended up making a pretty scary looking woman, and the fact that he threatened to fight anyone who laughed (the sake flowed pretty liberally at the after-party) didn’t soften his appearance.

**Rangiku:**

*She ended up using so many layers of wrappings to try taming her impressive breasts, she ended up passing out backstage. The sad fact is, it was mostly for nothing. Rangiku learned another example of how her boobs simply cannot be contained.

~Overall, it was a nice night out and they raised more than their goal for the Seireitei’s Orphaned Children Fund. Mysterious, unnamed donations were largely to thank for that. Byakuya, Rukia, and Jushiro were the biggest donors though they wouldn’t admit it and refused to take any credit.

~Lisa ran off with one of Shinji’s falsies leaving him lopsided for the rest of the night.

~More than a few of the contestants were hit on by sake-inebriated members of the Gotei 13 before the night was over. Tetsuzaemon took a particular liking to Jushiro and Yumichika, before Renji took his glasses off and reminded him who they were.


	28. Kisses (Shunsui, Kisuke, Jushiro, Kensei, and Shuhei)

**Kisses**

**SFW - Headcannon**

 

**Shunsui:**

*Shunsui knows he’s a good kisser. He’s had his fair share of practice and has never received a complaint. So he goes into kissing with some serious confidence. He slips a finger under your chin, tilting your face up _just right_ to meet his. He’ll bring his lips to hover over yours, close enough for you to smell him and feel the warmth radiating from his body. Just as you sigh, ready to give yourself over, his lower lip will graze yours before he turns your head and nuzzles against your ear. The hand previously tilting your face moves behind your neck, supporting you as you feel almost weightless when his warm breath ghosts over your ear. Shunsui will kiss his way back along your jaw, teeth grazing your skin occasionally, before dragging his lower lip over yours one last time. The second you gasp, he tilts your head to the side, slants his lips over yours, and lets his tongue run over your top lip before caressing its way into your mouth. See? No complaints.

**Kisuke:**

*Kisuke’s style is exactly what you’d expect - playful. He’s like a predator, lazily lying in wait for his prey - you - to cross his path so he can pounce. Kisuke has a smile on his face the minute he sees you, a knowing smirk. He likes to start his kisses with playful pecks along your jaw, coating your neck until you’re laughing and trying to push him away - sneaking in a little suck or nibble here and there. He’ll hold you, or cage you in where he wants you with his own body. Once you’re thoroughly at his mercy, he’ll hold your face between his hands, turning it from side to side to kiss along your jaw - all trace of his smirk gone. Kisuke slowly makes his way up to your mouth, nipping at your lower lip until you smile and find the sneaky shopkeeper’s tongue slipping in against your own.

**Jushiro:**

*Softly, slowly, sensually… *dreamy sigh*. He gets an intense look, his eyes grow dark and warm, his chin tilts down slightly as he looks at you with a soft smile on his lips. He’ll tenderly run one hand over your cheek, waiting until you nuzzle your face against his palm to bring the other hand up. Gently holding your face between his hands, he kisses your forehead, lingering slightly with his lips on your skin. That kiss is followed by a slow succession of soft kisses to your temple, cheeks, and finally your lips. He’ll turn his head, this way and that, delivering careful kisses that make your lips part slowly - gradually allowing him entrance. You’ll feel the warmth of his breath, a sigh, touch your lips before they close over yours again.

**Kensei:**

*He might look like a tough guy, however his kisses are anything but. Kensei gets really close, crowding you with his presence, his eyes get dark and just a hint of a smile can be seen on his lips. Once he’s gotten into his preferred position, he’ll bring one hand up to your face, his thumb rubbing your jaw and cheek while his palm is on your neck. The other hand usually rests on your lower back, pulling you into his body. Finally, he’ll go in for a quick, teasing peck, then another, and another. Each time the contact is progressively longer, sucking on your lips until he has you sighing into the kiss, lips parting just enough to allow him entry. That’s when his tongue slides against yours, the kiss gets deeper, more intense, and his hands go to work pressing and molding your dazed body to his.

**Shuhei:**

*Shuhei’s kisses are surprisingly hot and heavy… well they definitely have a tendency to end up like that anyway. He holds your face with both hands inches from his own. Fingers outstretched, spreading from his thumbs against your cheeks to his pinkies at your neck placed in just the right spot to feel your pulse pounding. His lips are parted as he searches your face, memorizing your nearly mirrored expression in the moment. Just before he leans in, he smiles. Its a knowing, plotting grin that sends a thrill through your body. You only get one quick glimpse though because before you can blink, his mouth is covering yours. He’s delivering quick, heated nips at your lips before slipping his tongue into your mouth, flicking it lightly against your teeth, then _finally_ caressing yours just as your knees feel weak.


	29. 'Twas The Night Before Christmas - Visored Edition

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the warehouse,

Not a Visored was stirring - not even Shinji with his mouth.

The shields were placed around their hideout with care,

In hopes that no one hunting them would ever come near.

The Visored all snuggled warmly in their beds

With dreams of defeating Hollows dancing through their heads

Lisa with her magazines, Kensei’d given Shinji a slap

Now they all cozied in for a nice, long nap

Out in the training grounds there arose such a clatter

The Visored sprang from their beds to see what was the matter

Away to the grounds Shinji flew with a flash

Kido’d the door from its hinges, it landed with a crash

When what to their suspicious eyes should appear

But an open senkaimon, with eight Shinigami coming near

In the blink of an eye they flash-stepped all around

The Visored smiled and shouted, calling them all by name

Shunsui, Jushiro, Byakuya, and Nanao

Kenpachi, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika

With Christmas wishes to all, they flash-stepped out of sight

Shinigami won’t rest, not even on Christmas night.


	30. Captains + Renji - S/O singing 'Santa Baby' - NSFW

**The Captains and Renji's reactions to their s/o singing 'Santa Baby' and giving them a show**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Shunsui**

*Leans back on the couch or bed to watch with a dish of sake. He’s the definition of relaxed, but you can see the focus in those grey eyes, taking in every single movement you make. He follows your body with his eyes, saying nothing, just smiling and giving the occasional humm of appreciation. Once you’re finished, he pulls you down next to him so fast it makes your head spin. He’ll apply kisses everywhere on your body, recounting his favorite parts of your performance as he goes.

**Soi-Fon**

*She looks a little caught off guard and suspicious when you sit her down and tell her you have a surprise. She runs the stealth squad. There’s no way anyone, even her s/o could… _oh_. You managed to pull one over on her. Once she gets over the shock, Soi-Fon is equal parts proud and very interested in watching your clothes hit the floor. Though the suspicious look rarely leaves her face - she’s wondering what other surprises might be in the bedroom following your performance.

**Rose**

*Rose is legitimately entranced watching you sing - at first. The second you start moving your hips and dancing… he’s not hearing your song quite as clearly anymore. When you start peeling the clothing from your body, _finally_ the melody of your voice reaches his ears. Only, its not the lyrics to “Santa Baby” he’s hearing, its you moaning and calling his name. He doesn’t give you time to finish your song before he’s carrying you to bed, intent on making his fantasies a reality.

**Unohana**

*That nice ‘oh-so-Unohana’ smile can’t hide the dark look of her eyes as she watches her s/o’s little show. There’s something different in the way she’s smiling too, there’s a plotting edge to it. If this was something completely uncharacteristic of her s/o (or even if it wasn’t), she’s going to show them another side of her usually quiet personality as soon as they’re finished… which will be sooner than they realize if Unohana has anything to say about it.

**Shinji**

*If you thought Shinji’s smile couldn’t get any wider _before_ you started your little performance, you were wrong. He is grinning ear to ear, licking his lips, and narrowing his eyes. His gaze shifts between your mouth (expect comments about where else he’d like to hear you hum) and your body as you dance and shed your clothes. You’ll have to give him occasional kisses if you want to shut him up. But since he’s busy praising your voice and your body, it would be rude to shut him up.

**Byakuya**

*As long as its done in the privacy of the Kuchiki manor, he is one satisfied man. Though, it might be hard to tell, in the beginning. He watches with rapt attention, not saying anything or letting any emotion show on his face. The second you start stipping down and showing some thigh, you’ll see his eyes go wide and a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The second you’re finished he’ll whisk you onto the bed and tell you how much he enjoyed your performance in his nice deep voice, nice and slow.

**Komamura**

*Sajin is a little unfamiliar and confused with what you’re planning on doing, but he plays along for his s/o - sitting to watch patiently as you begin. He enjoys your voice, but the second your clothes start coming off, he understands purpose of your surprise now. He waits patiently for you to finish, he wouldn’t want to ruin your plans. Once its over, he’s wrapping his huge frame around yours, carrying you towards the bedroom whispering quietly how much he enjoyed it, and now he wants to show you.

**Lisa**

*Lovely Lisa was made for this kind of thing - watching or participating. She knows the general rule for watching such a performance is not to touch, but she just can’t help herself. She’ll make a show of eyeing every movement your body makes and humming with appreciation. Lisa is also just as likely to give you your own performance once you manage to drag your sated bodies out of bed again. But what’s the rush?

**Kensei**

*Kensei starts out with a stern expression, he can’t help it, he has RGF (Resting Grump-ass Face). But the more he watches you sing, dance, and strip - just for him - the more relaxed he gets. A confident smirk crosses his face and he spreads his legs wider, for comfort (his pants are now unbearably tight) and to tempt you to come just a _little_ closer. He’ll can grab you, pin you to the couch for the next hour, then carry you off to the bedroom for a few more rounds.

**Toshiro**

*Poor Toshiro looks quite flustered. His eyes check the room quickly to make sure you won’t be interrupted. After he’s relaxed a little (watching you definitely puts him at ease), then you’ll see his frigid exterior melt away. The more clothing you lose, the hotter he’ll get; hands fidgeting, clenching and unclenching, licking his lips, eyes narrowing and sharpening until he can finally get his hands on you and thank you properly.

**Kenpachi**

*Kenny’s grin is all smug satisfaction. His s/o wants to give him a little show? He’s smarter than everyone thinks - Kenny knows _exactly_ where this is headed. He watches with a sharp grin and even sharper eyes, growling with every piece of clothing dropped to the floor. Its a deep rumbling sound that settles right in the pit of your stomach. But he’s too impatient to wait for you to finish. Instead, he’ll rip the remaining clothes off your body, carry you off, and toss you on bed where you can finish your dance - on top of him.

**Mayuri**

*I’m impressed you got him to agree to sit down and watch you! …did you drug him? Sadly, I think the only way Mayuri would agree to giving up precious research time for your show is if he was studying the body mechanics of the way your muscles move as you dance and strip. But maybe if he’s taken his makeup off for the night and you’ve caught him in _just_ the right mood - you might get lucky.

**Jushiro**

*Listens and watches patiently. Jushiro is completely absorbed with everything you’re doing, a sweet smile on his lips and in his eyes as he watches. But don’t let that fool you. Today is a good today, he’s never felt better. Behind those kind eyes, his brain is working at a feverish pace, ready to spring into action the second he thinks your finished. He’ll lay you down, let his cool hair trail over your skin as he kisses you and has you singing a completely different tune by the end of the night.

**Renji**

*There’s a faint blush across his cheeks, but he smiles like he’s the luckiest guy in the Seireitei. Renji listens and watches patiently until your clothes start coming off. After that, all bets are off. The second you dance toward him he’ll be busy stroking every inch of bare skin he can get his hands on. If you try to get away so you can finish, he’ll pull you right back and press you to his body so tight there’s no hope of escape. But now that you’ve got him where you want him, why would you?


	31. Scratching their S/O's scalp to help them sleep - SFW

**Who would be willing to scratch their s/o's scalp to help them fall asleep**

**-SFW-**

 

**Kensei**

*I think most of us (writer or reader) HC Kensei as a very touch-oriented person. I HC him as someone who is constantly giving his s/o absent-minded fiddles. Watching movies, reading reports, relaxing in the bath; whatever the activity is, Kensei’s fingers are always moving over some part of your skin. You will get used to falling asleep to it, and waking up to it (he’s an early riser and doesn’t mind hanging out with you snuggled beside him until you wake up). So rubbing and scratching your scalp to help put you to sleep is just par for the course for him. Kensei likes to press his lips to your head and run his fingers and nails along your scalp to put you to sleep.

**Renji**

*Renji _loves_ having his s/o wash his hair. Showers together usually involve that little bit of gentle affection - after he’s pinned you to the wall for a round… or two. The feeling of your fingers and nails running across his scalp is the second best thing you do to put him in a blissed out state. So he wants to repay the favor and give you a taste of just how good - how relaxing - it feels. Renji loves it when it turns you to putty in his hands. He’s eager to please his s/o, which means he would happily rub your head for hours. Especially when he feels you wrap your arm around his waist and nuzzle against his chest.

**Rose**

*He has beautiful hair and he loves having his s/o play with it in any fashion, so it stands to reason that they would enjoy the same, right? Definitely. Rose likes to help your hair before bed, watching you in the mirror with your eyes closed. The second you climb into bed together and snuggle up, he’s running his hands through your hair all over again. He switches between rubbing your scalp and letting your hair slip through his fingers. Its that hypnotic rhythm that’ll have you drifting off before he’s even completed the circuit twice.

**Grimmjow**

*In truth, he actually came up with the idea after his s/o did it to him. Its the panther inside him - he just can’t resist some _good_ attention like a nice rub (we’re talking PG rub, but the X-rated kind isn’t usually far behind with Grimmjow). Though he’d never admit it. He’ll rub and scratch your scalp when he’s feeling particularly close to his s/o, wanting to hold you against his body, doing something nice for you. But don’t mention it later. He’ll shrug it off, pretending he didn’t even know what he was doing. He knows. Grimmjow doesn’t do _anything_ unless he absolutely wants to.

**Shunsui**

*Shunsui is more likely than not already kicking back under a cherry tree, or the bed, maybe the couch (any comfy flat surface, tbh) when you come across him. He loves to relax and take it easy, but having his s/o snuggle up and relax with him? Even better. He isn’t likely to talk as you lay your head on his chest. He’ll simply breathe deeply (often taking in the smell of your hair) and rub his finger over your scalp. Shunsui will have you out like a light in 2 seconds flat, every time.

**Jushiro**

*Jushiro is caring and affectionate, so this sort of thing is right up his alley. He loves to curl up with his s/o, a book, and a nice cup of tea. He rests his cheek against your head while his fingers move slowly in random patterns. He likes to read to you while he rubs your head; if you fall asleep listening to his deep, even voice then Jushiro will smile, kiss the top of your head continue on. He’s completely content with you by his side.

**Byakuya**

*He has to be so on-point and stoic all day every day: Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Captain of the Sixth division. The poor noble needs an outlet, he also _really_ wants to make sure his s/o knows that no matter how indifferent he seems to the rest of the world, he isn’t indifferent to you. Stroking and massaging your head, or letting his fingers trail lightly over your skin while he holds you close is the perfect way to express his adoration without needing to say a word - you both already know.


	32. Whipped Arrancar/Shinigami

**What Arrancar/Shinigami would be 'whipped' by their s/o?**

**-SFW-ish-**

 

 **Shunsui** : That man is absolutely whipped by his s/o and isn’t ashamed in the least. He _knows_ that he gives as good as he gets (maybe better? I’ll leave that to the two of you to work out). So he doesn’t mind people knowing he’s whipped. Its just proof that you want him as much as he wants you, right? So what’s the problem? _“Now, c’mere Petal.”_ He carries you off to his office and everyone should avert their eyes and ears unless they want a display of what Shunsui gets when he isn’t bothered by being called _‘whipped’._

 **Shinji** : Toooootally whipped. He doesn’t want it acknowledged, but that doesn’t end up being his choice given who his friends/roommates are. He’s the type to whisper cutesie things to you over the phone when he’s out with his friends ( _trying_ \- and failing miserably - at hiding it). But, the minute you tell him ‘ _love you babe!_ ’ to hang up the call, his voice drops a few octaves and you get a ‘ _yep, see you at home. I mean, whenever I decide to call it a night with the guys._ ’ He fools no one. Kensei, Lisa, and Love tease him **_ruthlessly_**.

 **Kensei** : Kensei is arguably whipped. He’s a bit of a grump, but mostly just a hard ass ( 🤤 ). Though he *usually* saves most of his ire for his subordinates, he’s been known to slip with you sometimes. Because of his RGAF (resting grump ass face), he has the benefit of no one expecting that he’s actually whipped. But the reality is quite different. When you’re alone, Kensei will grumble and roll his eyes if he doesn’t want to do something, but its eventually always followed up with an ‘ _Anything for you, babe.’_ ™ and a quick kiss… that leads to another, and another, and him carrying you off to the bedroom.

 **Izuru** : This deserves an asterisk or something. With Izuru and his s/o, you would be mutually whipped. So does it really count? Eh…? Feel free to discuss, I can’t decide.

 **Renji** : Renji is so totally devoted to his s/o, he would do whatever you want. Though, he still wants to act like a little bit of a tough guy on the outside - with a snuggly, cuddly interior - so, don’t make a big deal about it, ok? If you do, his face blushes as bright red as his hair. However, the 100% guaranteed remedy to Renji’s embarrassment over being called ‘whipped’ is his you giving him a nice, rewarding, hot and heavy kiss right in front of everyone who’s trying to give him shit. Once that’s done, Renji gives them a nice, taunting smirk and promptly leaves with you to get his real reward behind the privacy of your bedroom doors.

 **Shuhei** : Shuhei is just generally a good guy. Like, best boy, best boyfriend. He doesn’t care about doing thing for his s/o and people calling him whipped. He doesn’t get offended, defensive, or riled up in the slightest. He knows a fair amount of guys (including two of his besties) are whipped, and why wouldn’t you want to do things for your s/o if they asked? You love them? Then what’s the problem? _*insert Shuhei’s dead-ass unimpressed stare waiting for a response*_ In the end, no one really teases him, its not fun if he’s not bothered. (They also know his argument is totally valid, but won’t admit it.)

 **Grimmjow** : WHIPPED (with intentional caps). But he will never admit it, and unless you like your face clawed and your bones broken, its best not to mention it. Grimmjow has two sides: the supreme badass who wants to fight absolutely everyone (particularly Ichigo), but at home with you he tries to be his usual tough self. However, when he’s snuggling and nuzzling at your neck, giving you soft, sweet kisses, it kinda defeats the act. Let him be the King and act it out when you’re in public, he’ll reward you later.

 **Ulquiorra** : This is another potential asterisk. He’s just very interested and attached to you (loves you), so why wouldn’t he do the things you ask? Isn’t that what a good mate is supposed to do? He doesn’t understand. You’ll also have to explain what being ‘whipped’ means to him, and why Grimmjow keeps saying it. Just tell him Grimmjow’s way worse and that he should threaten him with stories the next time he tries to open his mouth.


	33. Captains Who Go In Raw - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> Helloooooo. ily. Okay so out of the captains, who’s the most likely to go in raw? You don’t have to give details, just a list will do!

**Captains who go in raw**

**-NSFW-**

 

 **Shunsui** : Sex with Shunsui is always passionate and sensual. It only makes sense that he would want that full skin on skin contact so he can really feel his partner (and you can feel him). Shunsui is also an older shinigami and probably predates condoms. So he’s perfectly happy to continue doing - you - without.

 **Shinji** : Shinji is _allll_ about going in raw if you’re cool with it. His mouth won’t stop moving from the minute he starts telling you how good it’s _going_ to feel until he’s nipping at your ear telling you how good it **_does_** feel. He’ll be even more vocal about giving you the play-by-play with every stroke.

 **Byakuya** *: He gets an asterisk because this would only go down if he was in a **_very_** committed relationship. Sex with Byakuya needs to be meaningful, he would never sleep around. Because it’s meaningful and committed, he wouldn’t any obstructions in the way of feeling your body against his.

 **Lisa** : Though going without condoms isn’t _really_ a kink, with Lisa involved, it is. She has a thing about wanting to feel her partner inside her. And she definitely prefers them to cum in her.

 **Kensei** : Sex with Kensei is definitely hot and heavy - all the time. He wants the closeness with his partner that comes from being inside you without barriers. He’s a big guy, so even with a condom you’re going to feel him, but the increased sensitivity for both of you that comes from going bare means you won’t ever want to go back.

 **Kenpachi** : Kenny is probably the most animalistic of the group, so he just doesn’t even think about using condoms. He would use protection if you asked, but he’d really prefer not too. He wants to feel you, covering himself in your scent. That gets him going and ready for round two almost as soon as you finish the first.


	34. Who LikesTheir S/O Being a Mess - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> So what Bleach guys would be into their S/O being a mess during sex? Like small noises that turned into screams, drooling, end up with shaking legs, ext... And how into it are they?

**Who's into their s/o being a mess during sex**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Grimmjow:**

*Grimmjow is not happy unless he’s made you scream his name as loud as he possibly can for everyone to hear. But while you’re at it, he doesn’t want you to stop at his name, that’s just the icing on the cake so everyone knows who’s giving it to you good. Get as loud as you want with your moans, cries, screams, or whatever you want. All of it just feeds his ego, making him do anything to hear you again and again, which in turn fuels your releases. Because Grimmjow won’t stop at just one after that. Its a win-win situation.

**Shinji:**

*Shinji loves watching you unravel at his touch - whatever or wherever that touch might be. Every whimper, moan, scream, and twitch you make draws non-stop dirty talk from him about how hot you look and how hard it makes him. It becomes an almost endless cycle of you driving him crazy with your amazing responsiveness, and him driving you crazy by railing you harder with every pass. There’s really no end in sight when the two of you get going. Well, maybe one…

**Kensei:**

*Kensei is well known for his excellent oral game. That man loves feeling your legs shake every time he hits that one spot that drives you crazy and go taut whenever you’re seconds from the finish while they’re pushed over his shoulders. But its not just your legs that drive him crazy at a time like that. He wants to hear your voice climbing higher, your breathing speed up frantically, and feel your hands running through his hair or gripping the muscles in his forearms. Once he’s thoroughly driven you crazy then you’ll get your reward, only to find him starting all over again once you come down from your high.

**Kisuke:**

*Kisuke has probably put the most impressive kido sound barriers ever known around his house, so he doesn’t mind one bit if you make all the noise in the world when he’s giving it to you good. In fact, he wants to hear it. But he really loves teasing you into a frenzy, he wants to get you so worked up that your grabbing and clawing to pull him closer to hit that perfect spot he’s been purposely avoiding just for this moment. Only when he’s got you writhing and moaning will he give in and finish his perfect creation.

**Kenpachi:**

*Kenny wants all of it. Everything. He wants to make you scream so loud the walls shake. He wants to feel you twitching in his grasp with every stroke he makes whether its with his tongue, fingers, toys, or his dick. He’s not the type to get squicky about bodily fluids either, if anything it just gets him harder. So if you’re a drooling mess, or you want to have period sex - he’s your man. Kenny is really up for anything you throw at him, really _up_ for it.


	35. Piercings - Kensei & Shinji - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> So Kensei has multiple piercings and Shinji's got a tongue piercing so we can assume they like them, yes? What naughty piercings do you HC our fave beefcake & ridiculous flapper prince having? (And is a Prince Albert out of the question? 🤔) -🚂

**Kensei & Shinji's Piercings**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Kensei:**

*To recap, the piercings we know Kensei has are three in his left ear (two cartilage and one in his tragus), as well as one piercing in his left eyebrow. Even for a guy, the ear piercings are a little more vanilla, its the eyebrow that leans more towards edgy - especially someone that seems so straightlaced and no nonsense otherwise. Even so, I could absolutely see Kensei having his nipples pierced. (It goes without saying that if Kensei got them pierced, you can bet Shuhei would be right after him.) He doesn’t really let anyone know that he got them done, but when that shihakusho slips open, its easy to get a good long look. While he doesn’t advertise his piercing proclivities, Kensei gets super turned on to feel your tongue running over them - his ear piercings and _especially_ the nipple piercings. Sharp inhales of breath, mixed with his back arching _just_ _enough_ into your mouth when you run your tongue over it… oh yeah, he likes that.

**Shinji:**

*Now, call me crazy, but Shinji is one I could actually picture getting a little more creative with his piercing choices (if he decided he wanted to get more). Recapping for him too: the only piercing we know of is his tongue. His. Tongue. And I think we all HC that he knows exactly how to use that piercing. So for Shinji, I don’t really think that a Prince Albert would be a no-go. In fact, I could see it (or, I wouldn’t mind seeing it). It probably wouldn’t have been his idea to get it though. It was something Lisa goaded him into, or he lost a bet. He would definitely grow to love his piercing though for the same reasons he loves his tongue piercing: all the naughty things he can do to you with it, and letting you show your appreciation afterwards. And giving him a blowjob with that piercing? Goodnight. He’s fully prepared to give you an extended play by play of how good it feels and how hot you look for as long as he can get the words out, that is.


	36. Isshin - Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a discussion topic on my blog.
> 
> How would Isshin react to being called 'Daddy' by his s/o in bed?

**Isshin**

**Yes Dadddy**

**-NSFW-ish_**

 

 

Oooooooo! Damn. Anon, you started my day off very right when you sent this. Bless. I’m still trying to recover and get my head right… mmm….

Admittedly, this isn’t a particular kink of mine, but I’m gonna be real - there are a few Bleach men that I could get down with using this on and Isshin is absolutely one of them 😏 Actually, I just ran through a mental checklist, and there are quite a few I could see myself using this with, so maybe I do have a Daddy kink. TMI, I don’t really care. 🤷🏻‍♀️

For Isshin Shiba, he’s a little younger, more carefree, and even more willing to experiment with kinks (yours and his). So yes, sign him up. He is absolutely onboard with it, calling him Daddy will get him hard and driving into you good in .5 seconds. (As if he needed an excuse.) Isshin wouldn’t be content to sit back and let you have all the fun with it either. He finds himself taking a _very_ active role with it, whispering in your ear to get you primed and ready. I (and probably others) HC him as a dom, which means he would be more than happy to tell you exactly what Daddy wants you to do if you’re into using your kink for more than just screaming out “ _yes Daddy!_ ” while he rails you - so good.

If we’re talking about Isshin Kurosaki, he’s obviously already an _actual_ Dad, its a huge part of his life. But you know what else is a big part of his life? Being into the ladies, their bodies, and probably being DTF whenever he’s available. He’s also super goofy. So he’d probably give you a sexy smile over discovering the fact that you’ve got a Daddy kink, but he’d never actually embarrass you about it. It might take him a minute to separate his ‘Dad of three’ persona with his bedroom persona, but trust me, he will get with the program very fast and roll with it. Isshin absolutely thinks its hot and would be willing to let you explore it - while he explored you.


	37. Ninth Division Shipping Kensei & Reader - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> HCs for the 9th shipping Kensei with reader, and trying to push them together without getting in trouble??? +what do Shuhei and Mashiro think about this?

**Kensei & Reader**

**-SFW-**

 

*First off, I think we all know Mashiro would be the main instigator in trying to push you and Kensei together. Everyone else in the 9th - Shuhei included - either a) knows better; b) respects their Captain too much to interfere; or c) fears those muscles a little too much to mess around with his love life. My bet is on C.

*Mashiro gives precisely zero shits about pissing Kensei off though (sorry you sweet, sexy grump). She’s also a lot smarter than she pretends to be. She would have noticed how he looks for any excuse possible to visit your division, or offers to train with you/workout together (something he would not do for just anyone). But don’t think for a second that she’s only been gauging Kensei’s reactions. Nope, she’s seen the excitement you try to hide whenever you see him, how you’re the one who always delivers your squads articles to Shuhei - hoping to catch a glimpse of Kensei barking orders.

*Let’s be real here too: Mashiro has that nag game on lock. She is a true professional. You can try and hold out, resist her whining as long as you can, but eventually - She. Will. Win. Poor Shuhei never stands a chance. Not to mention, he secretly wants to see Kensei happy. So if he finds out that you make Kensei happy, he’ll help in any way he can.

*The rest of the 9th isn’t too hard to convince. When you’re around, there is a noticeable difference in Kensei’s demeanor; less grueling training, less yelling, and… did he just smirk?! Holy Shit! Mashiro would be happy to recruit the entire division into her master plan (or lack thereof), but thankfully Shuhei manages to reel her in. Eventually, the only people involved in pushing the two of you together are a few officers that know you well enough not to be suspicious. (Shuhei knows that regardless of the outcome, Kensei would probably kill both him and Mashiro if the entire division was up in his business. He’s a private guy.)

*Suddenly, you and Kensei seem to be running into each other a lot more. Strategically pushed down halls and pathways in each other’s division. Shuhei just *happens* to forget that he asked you to come train with him at the same time he was supposed to be training with Kensei? ‘ _Oh, you’re already here and ready to go, why not stay?!_ ’ Mashiro and Rangiku take you out to the same bar that Kensei was ~~persuaded~~ dragged into with Shinji…

*They’ll keep going, recruiting others (Shinji, Rangiku, anyone it takes) until the two of you start getting a _little_ more comfortable around each other. Read: Kensei starts speaking more than four growled words at any given time to you.

*Once the proper signs are there, Shuhei would be the first to call off the mission. Kensei is a big boy. They laid the groundwork, got the two of you a little more familiar with each other so things aren’t so strained, now they can back off and let him go to work. Mashiro would whine and try to beg Shuhei to let her continue to spy, but Shuhei can be plenty forceful when he needs to. Kazeshini may or may not have been involved.

*Kensei wasn’t naive to their games either, mind you. Especially not once Shinji got involved. That shit eating grin Shinji gave him as soon as you walked into the bar and sat down with them was all the confirmation he needed. He would have been angry at everyone for meddling, but he has to admit that the end result kinda makes it worth it. I mean, he gets to take you out, kiss you (slow and deep), take you home… to bed.

*But so help him, if Mashiro, Shuhei, and Shinji think they’re coming anywhere near the restaurant he’s taking you for your first date, or _his house_ \- they’re dead.


	38. Ichigo, Shuhei, & Kensei - male s/o with a bondage kink [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi, love your blog. Wondered if you had any headcanons for Ichigo, Shuhei and Kensei with a male s/o with a bondage kink?

**Ichigo, Shuhei, & Kensei**

**Male s/o with a bondage kink**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Ichigo:**

*Ichigo is fairly vanilla so he’s not super familiar with bondage. At least, in the beginning. You’re going to have to talk him through the basics, he’ll understand the idea that ‘consent and safety are key’ pretty quickly. Make sure he knows about safe words, checking the tension of the restraints being used, and most of all, reassure him that this is something you do like and you’d like to share with him because he _might_ be a bit tentative at first.

*Experiment with different things like rope, cuffs, tape, spreader bars, etc. with him, show him different ways to tie the rope. Once he gets the hang of it though, his enthusiasm will surprise - and delight - you.

*I HC Ichigo as a switch who generally leans more towards being a sub. However, the more you two engage in it, the more enthusiastic he will get. Bondage will also end up being something in your relationship where he lets his dominant side shine. So if you’re willing to sub for him, you will be greatly rewarded - after some good teasing.

*Ichigo doesn’t mind if you submit right away, but putting up a little bit of a fight (telling him no when he asks you to something, forcing him to position you properly so he can tie you up) gets his blood pumping and has his dick straining in his pants within half a second.

*He prefers to have you suck his dick first before he plays with you.

*Ichigo has that high sex drive and recovers quickly, don’t worry. During that time, he’ll edge you to within an inch of your life. He’ll stroke your cock nice and slow until he hears your breath hitching, then quickly release you - he’s not finished yet, even if he is hard again already. Once you’ve calmed down, he’ll place a firm hand on your back and bend your over, preparing and stretching you so painfully slowly.

*If your hands are tied or cuffed behind your back and you try to reach for him - give him a little tease of his own to make him hurry - that’ll just earn you the removal of his fingers, but only so he can hear you beg for him before sinking into your tight heat. As soon as you’re both shaking and panting, he’ll wrap a hand around your cock and stroke you in time with his thrusts. He wants to feel you twitching and throbbing in as many places as possible. Turns out he’s pretty good at being a dom.

**Shuhei:**

*Shuhei enjoys bondage. You’re probably not going to have to give this guy an intro course on the do’s and don’ts - he’s already well versed.

*He’s another guy who is technically a switch, but definitely prefers to be a sub when you guys start getting more into incorporating bondage. Shuhei would rather take direction than give it. He’s strong and doesn’t want to worry about hurting you. So if you’re the dom type, then Shuhei will happily let you take the reigns.

*Shuhei is also extremely trusting (its also something of a requirement here), so he’s willing to be a sub and put his pleasure in your hands.

*Some of his likes include: being spanked, having his nipples pinched just a little too hard more than once, or being taken by the hair and putting your hard dick in his mouth.

*He also makes some pretty gorgeous sounds with that sexy, deep voice of his. Groaning and humming while his lips are wrapped around your cock, or pushing his face into the pillow to stifle his moans when you run your tongue over his hole - it’s enough to make you cum from that alone.

*If you really like to exert control over his pleasure while he’s restrained, keep a close eye on him. Shuhei likes to misbehave a little sometimes and will absolutely grind against the futon or anything within reach while savoring the feel of your tongue, or sucking you off.

*Secretly, he wants you to ‘punish’ him with another spanking or some good edging. Naughty boy.

**Kensei:**

*Kensei doesn’t think of himself as having a bondage kink (despite that belt). But when you casually remind him that he does enjoy restraining you (particularly, pinning your hands down while he’s driving into you), then he decides he wouldn’t mind giving _actual_ bondage a try.

*Not to mention, there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do - or at least _try_ \- for you.

*Kensei is Dom AF. So any illusions you had of tying him up, think again. He generally needs to be the one in charge. Though, if you’re really good (and you have very, very strong restraints (the ones that go under the bed *usually* work nicely for this)) he might let you tie him up and tease him a little on occasion - especially if you reward him with a blowjob.

*Kensei _loves_ to edge you when you’re tied up and completely at his mercy. He’ll whisper in your ear, pinch your nipples, grope and spank your ass a little, but avoid touching everywhere you really want him until you’re begging.

*Only when you’re a whimpering, begging mess (and hard as a rock) will Kensei reward you by running a finger up the underside of your dick, or lubing up a finger and rubbing against your hole before pushing in.

*The smirk on Kensei’s face as you squirm and arch your hips into his touch, or push your ass back to get a little more pressure on your prostate - listening to you pant for breath and beg for him to fuck you - is beyond hot. That little smile is one he only gets around you when he’s turned you into an aching mess, and it lets you know _exactly_ how much he’s enjoying your new bedroom activities.

*He’ll pull your chin, twisting your head so he can savor in the look of pure bliss that crosses your face the second he sinks into you, slowly parting tight muscles, hitting your sweet spot. He’ll groan a delicious, deep sound before crushing his lips against yours, drinking down your moans with every thrust.


	39. Breeding/Creampie Kink [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> So. I've seen this topic discussed on other bleach HC blogs and I need to have your opinion on this! Who would have a breeding kink?
> 
> Please also check out these posts from @sexintheseireitei (Fungus Witch) and @shadowsnlace which predate mine!  
> Sexintheseireitei: [HERE](https://sexintheseireitei.tumblr.com/post/178812372567/pssst-who-would-have-a-breeding-kink%E2%80%9D)  
> Shadowsnlace: [HERE](https://shadowsnlace.tumblr.com/post/178881020263/i-just-saw-this-and-i-wanted-to-get-your-answer%E2%80%9D)

**Who Would Have a Breeding/Creampie Kink**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Breeding kink:** Being turned on by creampies, the risk of pregnancy, being inseminated, not using a condom. (A breeding kink is not the same as a pregnancy kink. A pregnancy kink is when someone is attracted to someone who is already pregnant, _because_ they’re pregnant.) - Definition copied and pasted courtesy of both of those two lovely ladies! 

 

**Akon:** he would be into it mostly for the science of it all. How the woman’s climax works from a biology standpoint to increase the odds of conception. I don’t necessarily believe it turns him on in any serious fashion, but he’d still get into it.

**Ikkaku:** The man’s in the Eleventh, so there’s a natural part of him that’s down with some rude - probably kinky - stuff, and that includes creampies. And yes, when you’re trying to get pregnant, he does his lucky dance before the two of you get down to business.

**Mashiro:** totally gets turned on by the idea of her s/o coming in her. Absolutely loves it. Part of the reason she likes to drive Shuhei crazy is because she may or may not be fantasizing about him taking her in the office and coming in her.

**Ginjo:** I kinda feel like he would be a bit possessive, maybe not crossing into a creepy-controlling kinda vibe, but coming in his s/o is a definitely a way to eh… mark her. And getting her pregnant? Even better, then its a highly visible sign that you’re his.

**Shunsui:** he would be totally down to come in you. He’s notoriously lazy and fairly laid-back, I don’t see him having any problems with bodily fluids of one kind or another, totally natural in his mind. Not to mention, it kinda turns the guy on thinking - and seeing - your combined releases mingling together. When Shunsui and wifey (in my world, there’s an established relationship there fam, love me or hate me for it) decide that they want to start a family, then he is **all** about filling you up as much as possible. He’d be anxious to add to the Kyoraku bloodline as the only family he has now are Nanao and wifey.


	40. Kensei: A Day Without His S/O - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> You are amazing! Please fill my pervy mind with images of Kensei spending alone time with himself. I need to know all the details! Thank you for doing god's work 😁

**Part HC - Part Drabble**

 

*You just _had_ to go off on a mission and leave him at home by himself, didn’t you? Well, its your job, of course you did. Kensei has a high sense of duty and honor, so he understands. But that sure as shit doesn’t mean he has to like it, ok? How the hell is the poor man supposed to sleep now? He’s gotten used to having you snuggled up around his body at night - he likes it - and now he’s on his own until you get back. What the hell is he supposed to do by himself?!

*As previously established, Kensei has a high sex drive. I’ll say it again: _**High.**_ So it wouldn’t take long for the nagging itch to start needling his body, making him even more edgy and irritable than normal. But Kensei also prides himself on his resistance and ability to delay gratification (he’s a pro), so he’s not going to give in easily. He’s a Captain. He has shit to do, damnit.

*Kensei is an early riser, even more so when he’s been lying awake half the night because his cuddle buddy is gone. (Kensei: _“Shinji, you’re a dead man if you ever mention you heard that. **Dead**.”_) So he’ll make himself a quick morning protein shake and head down to his home gym for a lengthy workout - blasting Pantera, scowling adorably while he puts those muscles through the ringer.

*After some good exercise, he’ll squeeze in a quick cold shower. The water was a normal temperature for all of two seconds, but as he faced the wall, his thoughts inevitably trailed back to the shower you took together yesterday morning before you left. He picked you up and held you against the smooth tiles, railing you nice and slow while you gripped his shoulders. He can still see the faint red, crescent shaped marks from your nails. Still feel you clenching around him, hear you crying out… _‘Shit. No time, I’m gonna be late.’_

*Work is rough. For everyone. You were kind enough (to the rest of the Ninth) to send Shuhei a quick message when you received your mission orders though. He’s been around long enough to read the early warning signs of Kensei’s moods and knows that any significant absence from you makes for one seriously grumpy Captain Muguruma. (Note: you’ve been gone roughly 24 hours at this point. And that counts as significant absence in Kensei’s book.)

-Mashiro is absolutely banned from approaching within 50 feet of Kensei. Shuhei takes it upon himself to give her the day off. She doesn’t argue and for once, Kensei doesn’t ask where she went. Its a winning combination.

-The rest of the division isn’t so lucky. The effects of the strenuous workout Kensei put himself through that morning have mostly worn off. The sound of leather cracking as he clenches and unclenches his fists can only mean one thing: Extra Training. All Day. For Everyone. No Excuses, _pansies_.

-By the time Kensei is finished with them, a third of his division is visiting the Fourth for medical treatment. Kenpachi would be proud. Their injuries range from minor scrapes and bruises, to a few serious gashes and broken bones. More than half the shinigami receiving treatment are merely faking it in order to escape any more punishment from Kensei.

*Eventually, he’ll have to return home though. Still very much alone. He’ll make himself dinner, read over the mission reports he brought home to pass the time, then eventually head off to bed when he’s run out of other things to do. But in your shared bedroom, he can’t stop himself from thinking about you anymore.

*Kensei’s first hint of trouble comes as soon as he drops down into bed. Your scent surrounds him, as if its woven into the threads of the fabric. He’ll tilt his head to your side of the bed, discreetly smelling your pillow. He might be alone, but he’s not about to admit how much he’s missing you - even if its only to himself. Kensei takes a long, deep breath and holds it, picturing you before exhaling. Your face, your smile, your laugh, even the satisfied smirk you’d be giving him if you knew what he was doing and how much he’s missed you… he’s already half-hard. _Fuck._

*He’ll grit his teeth, mentally admitting defeat, and reach for his phone - quickly preparing to type out a message, or dial your number just to hear your voice, but he stops himself. Once more, he can hear your teasing voice delighted with his current _‘predicament’_. It sounds so clear, Kensei could swear you were right there with him:

“Are you that excited just thinking about me? You’re already hard, babe.” He can picture your confident smile, feel the heat from your body as you prowl up the bed over him. Imaginary or not, the warmth of your lips - your tongue - as you kiss and lick up his neck feels all too real. His imagination seems to become more vivid the longer he tries to hold out.

He shifts his hips restlessly, his throbbing erection now straining his shorts uncomfortably. Kensei groans, closing his eyes, and turns his face away - still feeling your tongue glide up his neck before your heated breath hits his ear. He inhales deeply through his nose, opening his eyes, but he immediately catches a glimpse of a sheer lace nightie you had left hanging on the back of the door.

“ _Mmm_ , that’s your favorite, isn’t it Kensei? Its the only one you haven’t ripped off me yet.”

Kensei pictures you moving to straddle his hips, touching his cheek to pull his dark gaze back to you. His dick throbs, while his mind quickly races over images of you wearing the nightie. Your nipples turn to hard pebbles as he sucks and teases them through the fabric. You grind your hips over his shaft, gripping his hair and holding his mouth against your breast.

_‘Fuck it. This isn’t going away.’_

Kensei quickly shoves his boxer briefs down his hips, tossing them from the bed. He strokes his hand steadily over his hard shaft, mimicking the precise pressure and the maddeningly slow, delicate roll of your hips as you tease him. He cinches his eyes tightly shut, his tongue moves languidly in his mouth as he pictures the point of it flicking over your lace covered nipple again. Your sharp hiss is followed by a combination of breathy sighs and moans that make him grin while his cock twitches, begging to be deep inside you instead of wrapped in his own hand.

He watches you with hungry, heavy-lidded eyes as you peel the lingerie off your body, giving him a seductive smile - never once stopping the torturous grind of your hips. A low groan rolls through his chest feeling you grip his shaft, imagining you biting your lower lip, before _finally_ rising up to your knees and sinking down onto him - impaling your body with his.

Kensei’s hand tightens and slides down his girth in his best attempt at matching the vice grip of your inner walls around his cock while your muscles stretch to accommodate him. He grinds his head back against the pillow, arching his hips up at the mere memory of thrusting into your delicious heat. His breaths come faster - heavier - and he quickens the pace of his strokes. Kensei licks his lips, his fantasy becoming clearer the closer he comes to his release.

He can almost feel your fingers sink into the hard planes of his chest as you ride him. His ears hear nothing in the empty room but the ghost of your panting moans mixed with his own ragged breaths. The warmth pooling in his gut begins to spread. Kensei grits his teeth, his jaw strains, holding out until he hears your blissful cries and feels your walls pulsate around his cock, gripping and pulling him - over and over.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Kensei growls sharply as his own hand mimics the rhythm of your body until he finally gives in to his own release, spilling over his hand with a final, deep groan.

Kensei lies in bed, taking a few deep breaths to reorient himself before doing a quick bit of clean up and sinking back down onto the soft futon. With one arm propped behind his head, his other drapes over the firm muscles of his abdomen, and he stares up at the ceiling.

_‘Two more days. Shit.’_


	41. Shunsui - White Day

**Shunsui's White Day plans for his s/o**

**-SFW & NSFW-**

 

*First off, Nanao can’t find him anywhere - all day. But at least she knows he has a good-ish reason this time: spoiling you. And at least he isn’t being lazy. This is the only day all year that man misses a nap (unless he’s out on a serious mission).

*You were probably expecting him to come visit you at some point in your division, but he remains - very - notably absent all day. That doesn’t mean you aren’t _constantly_ reminded of his presence though.

*When you get into your office, prepare to find some serious flower petals scattered everywhere. So many, they lightly perfume the air with soft fragrance. Shunsui would see to it that you had your favorite lunch delivered to your office - way too much food for one person too (he knows you’ll need your energy). Finally, that afternoon a bouquet of your favorite flowers are delivered. Its probably an obscenely large, completely ostentatious bouquet too. That’s just how he rolls.

*When you arrive home, Shunsui whisks you into the bathroom where he’s prepared a nice milk bath for you both. The water is perfumed _just right_ with aromatics (Jushiro probably suggested some nice blends that would compliment what Shunsui already uses). Next to the bath is fruit infused sake, candies, and strawberries for both of you to enjoy until all the warmth from the bath is gone.

*Once finished, Shunsui would scoop you out of the bath, dry you in a fluffy towel, and press soft kisses against every inch of your skin - worshipping your body slowly from your toes, all the way up to the top of your head.

*He picked out some beautiful white lingerie to give you too, but you decide its better saved for another time. The sake - and those incredibly sensual kisses - will leave you both with one goal in mind and it does not involve clothing.

*Shunsui carries you to the bedroom where you would find more flower petals and candles covering the room, but you’re a little too busy looking into each others eyes to notice. Your vision is blocked by a curtain of dark hair as he kisses you again and again before giving it to you slow and deep - _multiple times_ \- the rest of the night.


	42. Just Call Me Daddy [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Yesss your isshin daddy post 🙌🏼🙌🏼 Since you said you ran through a mental checklist, what others do you think would be into being called “daddy”???

**Who is into being called Daddy in bed**

**-NSFW-**

 

**Grimmjow:**

He is _**so**_ into it. Basically anything you want to scream out that shows his dominance and that he’s giving it to you good is something he fully supports. Get as loud as you want, kitten.

**Kenpachi:**

He actually doesn’t have a daddy kink, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t totally into it. He mostly just grins, lowers his already deep voice and tells you to say it again - louder. Daddy might have heard you, but he wants the rest of the 11th to hear it too.

**Kensei:**

Kensei has a ‘Captain’ kink, but don’t let that news get out, huh? So it’s not a huge stretch to find out that hearing you call him daddy in bed would tick a few of those ‘turns him on boxes’.

**Shinji:**

Call him daddy in bed - or if you’re trying to get him into bed - and you won’t be able to wipe the smile off his face for days. Its an instant confidence boost and adds a little strut to his walk.

**Bazz-B:**

Bazz is a dom daddy, 100%. And daddy wants to show you just what kinda magic he can work with those burner fingers…

**Renji:**

Renji would be low-key into it. Like, he’s a little surprised the first time he hears you say it, probably gets a little flustered and blushy. But then he realizes he’s surprisingly turned on by it.

**Ichigo:**

This one was a surprise to you both. He’s so gentle and caring, that translates to the bedroom too. But when he really gets going, calling him daddy is like the magic word to kick his dominant side into gear - _high gear_.


	43. Jushiro, Shunsui, and Kisuke as Dads [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Just a question in general. What kind of dads would Jushiro, Shunsui and Kisuke be? ~ 🍉

**What kind of Dad's would they be**

**-SFW-**

 

**Jushiro:**

*Jushiro is the patient dad.

*He was practically meant to be a father. His zanpakuto is two kiddos for crying out loud! He wants it more than anything.

*Jushiro would throw his all into being an amazing father and husband. Let’s face it, he wouldn’t have to try very hard. The man is practically perfect. * _dreamy sigh_ *

*He would be SO loving, it would make your heart melt. Every time you see him with the kids you would be instantly struck with this feeling of “THIS is exactly why I wanted to have your babies. You’re perfect.”

*Even when he’s _trying_ to discipline them when they’ve been naughty, he’s just too kind and patient for his own good. It doesn’t work.

*His tiny humans would have him figured out _**very**_ early on and wrapped around their tiny little fingers. They could probably get away with murder as far as Jushiro is concerned, but luckily they’re just as sweet as their dad.

*I HC Jushiro having two kiddos, a boy and a girl. One with dark hair, one with white. Please excuse me while I go live in my fantasy.

**Shunsui:**

*Shunsui is the relaxed, ‘cool’ dad type. He doesn’t sweat the small stuff.

*His biggest priority is making sure his kid(s) have a happy childhood. They can worry about work later. The kiddo gives him the perfect excuse to ditch his duties whenever he gets the chance, but instead of going to nap, he plays with your tiny human.

*Hopefully you’re willing to lay down some rules for the tiny human (they’re really rules for Shunsui), because he is not the type to establish rules or follow them.

*It might drive you _slightly_ crazy sometimes, but you forgive him when you see how happy your kiddo (and your entire family by extension) is.

*As lazy as Shunsui is known for being sometimes, that doesn’t apply to his duties as a husband or father. He goes above and beyond to make sure you’re both taken care of and get whatever your hearts desire.

*Nanao absolutely comes around to read to the little one too, just like Lisa did for her. She may or may not teach said tiny human daddy’s favorite napping spots, just in case she needs one more person to track him down in an emergency.

*I HC him as having a little girl with dark curly hair just like daddy. She is absolutely daddy’s little princess and had him wrapped around her finger the second he laid eyes on her - and you.

**Kisuke:**

*Kisuke would be a very playful ‘best friend’ type of dad. He always encourages his kids not to take life too seriously.

*Kisuke’s kid would be so much like him, its _scary_. Also adorable, but mostly scary. Imagine that Kisuke level of hyper-intelligence in a child and the mischief they would create!

*That child would be a pro at sneaking out and covering their tracks at an early age. Reishi dampening cloak? Kisuke’s kid has a suit that they made themselves - probably more than one, actually. They’ve planned for you to find the original and hide it.

*You and Kisuke would absolutely have your work cut out for you when it comes to keeping track of that kid. Best of luck.

*Kisuke and his kid would eventually have a battle of wits - several, in fact. It doesn’t matter how crafty you think you are, its best to leave things up to the pros.

*You and your tiny human could craft up pranks for Kisuke all day, and he would let you. Kisuke would know what you were up to, but having fun with the two of you is priority number one.

*I HC Kisuke as having a little boy with the same messy, sandy blonde hair. Clearly just as mischievous as his dad - and just as cute. Tessai is the uncle who pretends to be stern but sneaks him candy constantly.


	44. Kyoraku & Son - Shunsui Dad HC's [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who loves Shunsui and likes talking about him as a dad. Who doesn’t though?! But it’s especially for @zombie6queen6 who wanted to see Shunsui having a little boy for once 😉 I confess, I actually like this even better than him having a daughter. I got a little carried away too, so forgive the length, but I’m weak for anything with Shunsui as a dad. Or Shunsui period. WEAK, I tell ya!

**Shunsui with a son**

**-SFW-**

 

*First of all, Shunsui loves the ladies. Its a fact. He wouldn’t have minded one single bit to add another girl to his flock. Actually, he was probably hoping for a girl. He even wanted to buy cute little girly clothing before the baby was born, but you talked him out of it.

*When he finds out the baby is a boy, he’s slightly disappointed, but mostly worried. He doesn’t much care for boys (Jushiro being the exception). What if he doesn’t like his son? Is that even possible? Maybe he’ll be the first.

*Shunsui’s fears are completely alleviated the minute he holds his new baby boy. He’s never loved anything more in his life - aside from you. But even that love is different compared to what he feels for his child.

*He has an heir. The baby is a perfect mixture of the two of you, and he couldn’t be happier. Boy or girl, it doesn’t even matter anymore.

*From day one, Shunsui’s son is his little buddy. They’re attached at the hip. He even has a little kimono made for him that matches his own. His son becomes Shunsui 2.0 - for better… or worse.

*Shunsui teaches his son absolutely everything he can. He spars with him at an early age (always letting him win), shows him the best places around the Seireitei to kick back and relax, and even teaches him the art of making up excuses to get out of things he doesn’t want to do.

*You and Nanao will have your work cut out for you when trying to break him of this habit. He’s learned from the best and enjoys reaping the rewards.

*Shunsui’s son would probably be an expert mischief maker too. The poor kid can only spend so much time around Shunsui and _not_ pick up certain - undesirable - traits.

*Yamamoto may bear the brunt of some of this. But just like with Shunsui, he scolds the little Kyoraku boy, but ends up letting him get away with just about anything. WAY more than Shunsui ever could.

*Apparently being suave and a ladies man is in the Kyoraku genes because the flirt game is strong with that kid from day one.

*The little guy is a **huge** hit around the Eighth division. All the ladies that work with Shunsui adore him. They fawn all over him - pinching his little cheeks and sneaking him treats. If he didn’t have you at home, Shunsui might even be a little jealous over all the attention.

*Overall though, he’s one proud dad watching his son grow up to be such a hit with the ladies. He’ll strut around the Seireitei with confidence saying he ‘ _learned it from the best_ ’.

*You don’t bother to correct him. He may have gotten his natural charm and confidence from Shunsui, but you would have taught him from an early age how to properly treat and look after a lady. Jushiro snuck in his own influence too. (Which may explain your son’s random fondness for koi and his inability to properly care for a bonsai.)


	45. Grimmjow, Kensei, Ikkaku - cuddly s/o

**Grimmjow, Kensei, and Ikkaku**

**With a Cuddly S/O**

 

**Grimmjow:**

*Grimmjow has two reactions: external and internal, though one comes with some standards to adhere to for his bad boy image. Internally, he loves it if you’re a touchy person because he enjoys the feeling of you running your hands over his body, and he’s even happier if you’re out there singing his praises too - everyone should love the King. However, he wouldn’t want to be babied, he has an image to worry about. Externally, you’ll get him into full posturing mode; puffing out his chest a little more, telling everyone who will listen that ‘ _this is how to treat your King_ ’. At home, or in another private setting, Grimmjow gets very handsy and loving with you too. He’s playful and surprisingly affectionate as long as he’s not trying to show off for anyone. Though truth be told, he likes being on the receiving end of the massages and scalp rubs. Basically, he’ll take whatever attention you want to lavish on him with a big, wolffish grin.

**Kensei:**

*I agree with other blogs that Kensei has a touching double standard (to a point): he gets to touch you - in a ‘Captain’ appropriate way - however he wants out in public, but he doesn’t want the same attention in return. When you get home, all bets are off and that double standard is out the window. You’re both free to grope, caress, or massage any parts on each other. Kensei secretly loves body worship - your hands on him, and his hands everywhere on you. Out in public, he’d hold your hand, wrap his arms around you, give you sweet kisses (a more steamy kiss usually follows, but Kensei tries to keep those limited to private areas. He appreciates your attentiveness to his needs/doting on his, but he’s frequently two steps ahead and ends up turning the tables on you - in a very Kensei way. He’ll make sure you’re taking your vitamins, cook for/with you, and pulls you into cuddles first when you relax at the end of the day. Kensei would still grumble if you managed to get the drop on him and take care of his needs first - can’t break him of that habit. Though his grumbles are usually sealed with a kiss and a whispered _, ‘Thanks babe. I’ll pay you back for this later,’_ and a smirk meant only for you.

**Ikkaku:**

*Ikkaku is the only one on this list who has the same reliable reaction to you being all lovey-cutesie to him whether you’re in front of the entire Eleventh division or home alone. Actually, when you’re home alone, the clothes come off a lot faster than they do in public - for you at least. Ikkaku appreciates having someone who is head over heels for him and wants to show their affection that way. It helps puff-up that testosterone-fueled slight bit of ego he has. I should amend my list of ‘who would be whipped by their s/o’ because Ikkaku absolutely would - especially if you were super-touchy and affectionate. I’m not sure anyone would be brave enough to tease him about your extra touchy, attentive ways. But if they did, they would surely end up with a few new bruises and broken bones as well as a lecture of _‘how wonderful you are that you do these things for him_ ’ and ‘ _how this is how a man should treat his s/o_ ’. His love and loyalty to you knows no bounds - and he’s always looking for another good fight.


	46. Grimmjow - NSFW Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How does Grimmjow react to you wearing vibrating panties that he has the remote control to? 😏

**Grimmjow**

**-NSFW-**

 

* “A _w, kitten. It must be my birthday, anniversary - and whatever other weird holidays humans get gifts for - all wrapped into one_ .” His eyes take on a lazy, self satisfied, sultry look when he grins that wide. He knows he’s won a prize.

*He’s a little curious what he could have possibly done to earn this sweet reward, but whatever it was he’ll have to figure out later so he can repeat the process. Much later. Probably around the time his remote runs out of batteries.

*Grimmjow is thirsty and he has every intention of drinking straight from the source - you - once he gets his hands on that remote. So I hope you’re prepared for a **long** night - and that’s _before_ he finally pulls your underwear off.

*If you’re only willing to play with them around the house or somewhere private, he’ll still make good use of those panties. (Grimmjow might be an asshole at times, but he understands consent.)

*He’s not usually satisfied until you’ve come at least twice using just the panties, and once with his fingers and the panties. After that, he’ll peel them from your oversensitive flesh and softly caress your lips and clit with his tongue. It’ll drive you crazy how much time he spends licking your juices, carefully kissing and teasing your hips, ghosting his warm mouth over your slit.

*Grimmjow waits until you’re begging for him and pulling at his hair to give in to your pleas. It was his plan to slowly tease you while you recovered. Moaning his name is the surest way to feel his lips wrap around you clit and know that Grimmjow won’t stop until you come.

*If you wear them out in public the shy, slightly guilty smirk you get when you wear them out on a date really turns him on.

*As much fun as Grimmjow has using these with you at home, the exposure makes it even better. He already thinks you look amazingly beautiful when you come, so why not be out in public. (Not to mention he might not have a problem with doing risqué things out in public - he’s an arrancar.)

*Grimmjow doesn’t make you come repeatedly out in public. No, not this panther. He’s going to edge you. Drinks. **_bzzz_**. Dinner. _**bzzz**_. Dessert. **_bzzz_**.

*By the time he stops eating, you try to cover up a moan by yelling for the check in an awkward voice.

“Che. I wanted to get some tea after dessert. We can wait a little bit.” Grimmjow’s teases, his teeth graze your neck at the exact moment another jolt hits you.

“Please baby.” The whine in your voices makes you immediately consider taking the remote from him. But you knew there was no chance of winning.

*Grimmjow would love to edge you until the sun comes up, but you’ve done good and he wants to reward you. He’ll whisk you back home and round one will consist of ripping your clothes off and railing you against the wall just steps inside the house.


	47. Byakuya Teasing S/O - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a 'discussion' type ask from my Tumblr:
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Am I the only one who thinks that Byakuya talking dirty is incredibly hot. Imagine that hoity toity, butter wouldn't melt voice telling you EXACTLY how many fingers are going where once you get home. Ahhhhhhhhhh help

**Byakuya**

**-NSFW-**

 

*I think everyone HC’s Byakuya as someone who has a little wilder side than that austere, apathetic, noble demeanor would suggest. That youthful hot-head persona is still lurking just beneath the surface of that glacial pond.

*However, _you_ would be the only one who gets to see - and feel - that wild side. And only ever in private… with one unexpected exception.

*Byakuya absolutely takes advantage of the fact that no one would ever expect anything improper from the Captain of the Sixth Division and 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Its easy enough for him to get away with his act when even you seem to forget what he’s _really_ like underneath all of that stuffy nonsense.

*He chooses his moment carefully for prime shock value. But he can never resist sneaking in a quick whisper in your ear when he watches you interact so easily and skillfully with his noble family members.

*You could have _thought_ you glimpsed Byakuya safely across the room only a minute before, but somehow the second the crowd of old curmudgeonly women you’re speaking to departs, his firm muscles are pressing into your back and that sinful voice is in your ear.

*Byakuya lips ghost over your ear, his eyes coldly fixate on a far away point so no one suspects anything romantic is going on. His soothing, deep voice fills you with molten heat that bubbles to life with every commanding whisper. (Byakuya is still the dom even if he has to appear to have immaculate manners.)

*Soon it would become a game: how fast could he get you out of there and back home; or how long you could out.

*He would start out slowly, telling you how beautiful your dress is, followed up with how he’s much more interested in what’s _underneath_ that beautiful dress, and that he’d like to watch you take it off slowly for him at home. Having laid the initial groundwork, Byakuya leaves again.

*Unfortunately, its not just his words that have the ability of getting you hot and bothered (though they will). It’s the way he catches your eyes across the room that really does it. Everytime you look for him, he’s already been watching you, his cool, gun-metal grey gaze shoots right to your core. Your eyes will meet for a fraction of a second before Byakuya looks away again - just enough for you to notice how warm his eyes look when he’s looking only at you.

*While you’re suitably distracted, he’ll appear at your back again, seemingly out of nowhere. This time, he discreetly trails once finger up the back of your thigh while he brings his lips to your ear. You take deep, slow breaths; a jolt of electricity races down your spine when Byakuya finally speaks, transitioning fluidly from how soft your skin looks, to how good it feels.

*Byakuya will coolly remind you that he knows the softest spot on you - or rather, in you. He’ll whisper that he can’t wait to feel you clench around him, or humm in your ear how he wants to watch you writhe beneath him when he brushes your clit and _curls_ just right.

*He almost never gets any further than that before you’re flushed and panting for breath. Byakuya calmly explains that you aren’t feeling well and it would be best to take you home. With the state you’re in, they believe it. Most of the nobles in the Seireitei think you’re very ill after three social gatherings end this exact same way.

*Once you’re out of view, Byakuya would scoop you up and use his fastest shunpo to get you home. He’s teased you enough, but it was at a cost to himself. He’s already half-hard by the time you leave the party, and listening to you moan his name against his neck on the way home finishes the job.

*The door to the bedroom barely latches shut before he’s pulling off your clothes, leaving your beautiful lingerie on just a little longer.

*All his previous urgency moments before fades away and he’s back to calm, collected, steamy-but-cool Byakuya who can’t help but tease you a little more. The rest of the night is something like this:

He eases you down into the futon. Byakuya’s warm muscles blanket one side of your body, holding your wrists above your head with one hand, he traces the curve of your stomach with the other - slowly dipping lower.

“As soft as you are _here_ ,” his fingers ghost over breast, making you whimper. “It’s nothing compared to _here_.” This time, his fingers trace your damp slit over the fabric, applying just enough pressure to make you moan.

Byakuya’s warm lips brush against the shell of your ear; his words are even and controlled, but you can hear the heat - feel the hunger - inside of him. “No, that’s still not the softest part of you,” he deftly pulls your underwear out of the way, sinking one finger into your heat. The second your mouth opens in a gasp, Byakuya adds a second finger, devouring every moan pushed past your lips.

“ _That_ is the softest part.” His fingers skim your sweet spot. Moaning, you throw your arms around his shoulders, angling your hips up against his palm as it grinds against your clit.

Byakuya’s lips move slowly over your ear, along your jaw, and down your neck. His hand quickens its pace, pulsing, curling, rocking - the fire deep inside your stomach began to creep and consume your body slowly. It crackled and snapped at your oversensitive nerves, numbing your mind to everything but his warm, thick voice in your ear, and his hand stoking the fire to life from deep within you.

“ _ah! Love, I_ -” Your body began to twitch and flutter.

His tongue traces the shell of your ear, your fingers sink into his muscles while you try to choke back moans of his name. “Come for me, ___. Let me feel you.” The dark, lustful, syrupy tone of his voice pushes you over the edge.

Byakuya kisses you deeply - slowly - when your walls contract around his fingers, pulling against the hardness filling you. ‘ _Not quite what I was hoping for, but **gods** he really knows what he’s doing!_’ When you pull away, gasping for breath, he continues stroking you through your release, easing you back down while teasing your nipple through the lace bra.

As the stars begin to fade from your field of vision, Byakuya peels your underwear off and kneels between your thighs, massaging your muscles and caressing your soft skin. His lips brush across your neck, tasting each gasping breath you draw while tightening your legs around his hips.

_He smiled._

Byakuya’s lips parted, his warm tongue ran from your collar bone to your earlobe. Your hips mimic his rolling motion, arching up, craving the friction he promised - and so much more. One grind of his hips against your clit made you throw your head back, moaning for him in a hedonistic tone. Only when you begin relaxing back into the bed do you loosen your muscles enough to feel Byakuya length sinking into your core.

Your nerves sing to life as Byakuya holds your hip, inching forward, dragging over your sweet spots - multiple times if any particular angle made you cry out.

Byakuya’s voice at your ear, his heavy breaths, it all makes you shake in anticipation, just a hairs breadth from ecstasy. “You’re so beautiful, my love. My joy. Let me see you again.”

How could anyone refuse a request like that? As you topple down the euphoric canyon that is your release, you drag Byakuya willingly along with you - whispering in your ear the entire time.


	48. Best Captains to Lose Your V Card to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi not really a question but who (out of the captains) do you think would be the best ones to lose your virginity too? Im actually curious about ur opinion because i always thought Shinji or shunsui would make everything a little easier and chiller

**Shunsui:**

*Shunsui might desperately want to get in your pants, but he would be a great person to lose your v-card to. He’s an older shinigami (that everyone would still tap), and pretty experienced. He’s a pro at working through the nerves and taking things slow. So slow, in fact, that you’ll be begging him for more. Long kisses against your lips, your throat, your chest - but no further until you’re practically arching your chest in his face. He’ll huff out a laugh and wrap his lips around your nipple while driving you crazy with a gentle teasing touch at your hips. Shunsui will inch closer to your sweet spots, kissing you deeply until you’re putty in his hands.

**Rose:**

*Rose is the kind of man who would cook up something really romantic to make your first time memorable. A beautiful, candlelit dinner, followed by a walk down a road lined with cherry trees; candles cover the bedroom, soft music plays while Rose kisses your neck. Just want to sit and talk until you get comfortable to go further? Rose will listen, stroking your hair sweetly. But when it’s time to - gently - pin you to the bed, Rose will make you sing his name.

**Shinji:**

*I HC Shinji as having some experience in the bedroom. But he’s so fun and easygoing, he’d be an awesome person for your first time. Shinji likes to act suave and romantic, but the best thing about him is how he keeps you smiling. If you’re nervous about losing your v-card, Shinji would put you at ease. It’s just about the only time he dials back that over the top charmer routine and be legitimately romantic.

**Byakuya:**

*Byakuya would be great because he would only ever be with someone he really loved. If you’re going to bed with him (and especially if you’re losing your v-card), you know he really loves you. Byakuya would be extremely gentle, whispering sweet things in your ear. He devotes himself to making you comfortable and putting your pleasure first ahead of his own - many, many times.

**Kensei:**

*Kensei might look like a raging ball of muscle, but underneath that, I think we all know he’s a softie. As someone who has a kink for body worship (yours or his), Kensei would spend your first time (and many others tbh) softly touching, caressing, exploring your body with his eyes, lips, and tongue. Every touch means to put you at ease and let you know how much he loves you and your body.

**Jushiro:**

*Pretty much every time with Jushiro is romantic (and good). Your first time is no different. He’s not going to rush things. Jushiro is perfectly content in the relationship to wait until you decide you’re ready for more. For your first time, Jushiro kisses you slowly, deepening the action with every passing second. He follows whatever speed you’re comfortable with. If he has to spend all night kissing every inch of skin until you’re ready, he’d love every minute. But if you’re pulling at his shihakusho with desperate speed, he’ll steady your hands and let you touch anything you want. While you’re touching ever hard muscle on his chest - your hands creeping carefully lower - he’ll make noises that let you know he loves _everything_ you’re doing.

**Unohana:**

*She gets an asterisk because she’s so deceptively sweet! Obviously she is perfectly capable of being sweet and kind, but she has an edge on her that craves something not-so-gentle. But I do think that if it were her s/o’s first time, she would be loving and sweet. Unohana would help make you comfortable with your body and pleasure. Maybe in time she’d share some of edge in the bedroom with you too.


	49. Kensei - Husband HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Give the people those yummy hubby Kensei headcanons ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Fluffy:**

*Kensei has always known he wanted to get married. He also wanted kids, but not having them (either by choice or nature) would never be a deal breaker for him. Besides, if it’s only ever ‘just the two of you’ that means he can still fuck you on the dining room table, or on the couch as the two of you watch a movie with no fear the kids could interrupt any second.

*Kensei is the type who was married to the job first, but will work a little less when he’s in a relationship. His life is so structured, his sense of duty, honor and dedication so high, that it’s only natural he’d be more focused on work than finding someone to settle down with.

*I agree with other blogs that Kensei is not the type to do some big, elaborate proposal. It’s not his style. He likely just mumbled it, completely out of the blue. He’ll stand in the kitchen finishing dinner, arms folded across his chest, watching while you set the table, casually dropping a quick “ _Marry me_.”

*He isn’t crazy about the idea of a big wedding either. However, if that’s what your heart is set on (and it’s within the specified budget), Kensei would do his best to make it happen. Anything for his s/o.

*Kensei is more of a homebody. He has his own amazing kitchen, his own gym (I HC that Kensei has his own extremely well-equipped gym at home), and after spending so long cooped up with the Visoreds, he’d love nothing more than a quiet night in with you.

*Although he works hard, Kensei always sets time aside every day for the two of you to catch up and just be together without unwanted distractions. No work or work talk allowed. He might drop by your division to bring you lunch or take you out to eat, or he might make dinner and queue up a movie for afterwards. Whatever he does, Kensei keeps his attention on you the entire time.

*Kensei is choice husband material. He just is. A perfectly domestic, lethal, delicious specimen of a man. He’s pretty much the Seireitei’s most supportive husband. You’re partners in everything, he has your back 110%.

*He won’t ever make it a big deal, but he cares about your health (whatever shape you’re in doesn’t matter - though my mans likes his curves). Kensei makes sure you eat reasonably well and come work out with him a few times a week - outside the bedroom.

*Hopefully you like interior decorating, or you just don’t mind the fairly monochromatic color scheme Kensei decided on in his bachelor days because everything in his house is either white, grey, or black.

*He doesn’t mind color at all, but most of his stuff is there to serve a purpose, not to look nice. As it turns out, he has some pretty strong opinions on design though when you ask for his take on paint swatches.

*Kensei isn’t a clean freak by any means, but his house is always tidy. Probably has something to do with the fact that all of his possessions from years ago are gone and he’s pretty much starting fresh again.

*But by far the second best part of dating/being married to Kensei is the snuggles. (I think we all know that the best part of being married to him is his proficiency in the bedroom.)

*If you’re nearby and the cuddling opportunity exists, he needs to be touching you. The more contact the better. Whether you’re snuggled into the little nook under his arm, sitting on his lap, or even just draping your legs over his - only then is Kensei _remotely_ satisfied. [More cuddling HC’s later]

*He doesn’t sleep well when you’re away. Every little noise wakes him up, and he’s uncomfortable most of the night. He’s used to spooning with you, or feeling you wrap an arm tightly against his chest while nuzzling your face into your nook to get comfy. Kensei watches the series of actions intently while you settle into a spot around him. He thinks its adorable, but doesn’t ever say it.

**Sexy Times:**

*Not much differs in your sex life whether you’re married to Kensei, engaged, or just dating. The sex is **_always_** good and there’s a lot of it.

*Although, there was definitely an uptick in your number of orgasms right after you agreed to marry him, and _definitely_ after the wedding. Your thighs were sore for a week after the ‘honeymoon’ (it was really just a long weekend away). So sore in fact, that Kensei gave you ‘massages’ when you both got home for the night. But…

*Kensei’s attempt at relieving the ache in your thighs usually leaves you feeling a completely different kind of ache. He likes to tease and touch just slightly shy of where you want him. His lips trace the shell of your ear, whispering darkly how beautiful you look. You’ll be scrambling to get your clothes off in seconds. Luckily, you have someone who will gladly help you with that.


	50. Absentminded Habits of My Favorite Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Absent-minded habits of your top five favourite Bleach characters?

**Kensei:**

*Kensei is a compulsive knuckle cracker. He doesn’t just stop with knuckles though, his back and his neck are also go-to cracking spots. The pops and snaps are almost like a warning bell when he’s getting angry and frustrated (more than usual) too. But more than that, Kensei does it for a little tension release. Every cracked knuckle is a bone he didn’t have to threaten to break, or an argument he didn’t have to take part in. After a point, it just became part of his routine even when he wasn’t angry. But his subordinates are always still keeping an eye - or ear - out for the popping to be followed by crackling angry reiatsu.

**Shunsui:**

*Rubs his beard - a lot. He also has a tendency to run his hand over the little bit of chest hair that peeks out his shihakusho too. He generally scratches and rubs his beard when he’s thinking. You’ll also know when Shunsui’s feigning ignorance at your question when his right thumb and knuckles brush along his strong jaw line while he tries smirking at you to butter you up. When lying down for a nap, he frequently rests a hand over his chest, giving himself a lazy scratch until he falls asleep.

**Renji:**

*Now this is going to be hard to believe, but Renji thinks about kido a lot. Not just the one for safe sex. Let’s be real, Renji has master-level proficiency with that. (Also proving he’s capable of learning it if he _really_ wants to and has proper motivation.) At one point, Renji kinda gave up learning anymore than he absolutely had to. But then he saw how useful it was and how knowing it could save his friends (and himself). Since that time, he tries to think up offensive and defensive techniques quickly, testing himself by running through different scenarios. He isn’t a whole lot better, but he’s trying.

**Grimmjow:**

*I HC Grimmjow as someone who has a lot of energy. He always needs to be doing something, moving in some way. It doesn’t even stop while he’s sleeping. He tosses all over the bed and his muscles twitch wildly. The only thing that calms him and reduces some - not all - of his tossing is snuggling with you in his sleep, but there’s still some shifting (there’s also no way he’ll admit that it calms him down). So if he’s awake and has to sit, he’s probably bouncing his knees, tapping out a beat, or playing with some part of you if you’re sitting together. His mind and body are full speed ahead at all times.

**Nel:**

*She likes to play with her hair. It doesn’t matter if she’s in kid form and its short, or if she’s a grown-ass (hot) adult and its beautifully long - that hair is fair game. When she’s lost in thought, she’ll pull it through her fingers like soft silk. When she’s bored, it gets twirled or carefully examined. And her hair is **absolutely** getting played with when she’s asleep too. So if you’re sharing a bed with her, you may end up with teal tresses strewn across your face if she sleepily loses track of what she was doing, humming sweetly while she strokes her hair in her sleep.


	51. Renji  with a Pregnant s/o [Fluffy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> And I get some Renji headcanons with a pregnant s/o? Or a fluffy senario? Whatever is easier for you. I just love that crimson-headed dork. He could put a baby in me anyday 😏😘

*If you two had been trying to get pregnant and you tell him you’re expecting, Renji is delighted. He grins wildly before running and pulling you into a deep hug where he lifts you and spins you around before stopping abruptly and putting his hand on your stomach – apologizing to the baby in hushed tones.

*If the baby is a surprise, Renji looks completely dazed at hearing the news. It takes him a few minutes to process, and you can watch the expressions on his face change as he does. Shifting from shock to amazement; looking at your face then slowly stopping on you tummy with pure adoration; finally, questioning if he could be a good enough dad, he promises to be with a look of resolve.

*Renji fusses over you slightly in the beginning of the pregnancy. It’s an adjustment for him too. He gets very concerned with making sure you and the mini-pineapple are safe. He’ll suggest desk duty, but will ultimately leave it up to you. Remind him you’re not that fragile – even with baby on board – and you won’t hear another word from him about it.

*Speaking of mini-pineapples, the big nerd decided to buy a bunch of actual mini-pineapples to give to all of your friends to announce that you were having a baby. He was pretty proud of himself for that idea.

*Renji is pretty clueless about all the items needed for a baby. Walking through a store in the World of the Living, he’s torn between shock and confusion. He thought raising kids would be simpler. I mean, Renji would be dead-set on making sure his kids had more than he ever dreamed of having growing up, but those stores are ridiculous.

*He’s relieved when you assure him none of that stuff is _really_ essential; just a few things here and there – and **_lots_** of diapers. He’s even more relieved when he finds out you can have a baby shower and get all the essentials and more for free!

*Byakuya sends an obscenely large gift basket full of toys, clothes, blankets, bottles – a high-end starter pack for your baby. When Renji thanks him in person (after both of you sent thank you notes already) Byakuya pretends to have had very little to do with it. In reality, he picks out every item that went in there.

*While you deal with your rapidly fluctuating hormones (and all the miserable effects), Renji is right there with you. He feels utterly helpless watching you get sick, or struggle with exhaustion, so he’s determined to help in whatever limited capacity he can. If you need water, crackers, nausea medicine – you name it, he’ll get it for you.

*Renji likes to talk to the baby. He’ll tell it about his day, or old stories of his time fighting with Ichigo. But his favorite thing to talk to that baby about, is how beautiful it’s mommy is. Renji will lay with his head near your belly, one large hand spanning over your bump, he’ll look up at you and describe you to the baby as if explaining Starry Night to someone who was blind.

*Initially, Renji isn’t too concerned with reading the pregnancy or parenting books. How hard could it all be? Kisuke sent him some kind of book for dads while expecting from their perspective and Renji tore through it. It had a more masculine ‘dude-friendly’ title to lure him in: A Bro’s Guide to His Sperm’s Ride™

*Your feet and back never go without a good rubbing. More often than not, you don’t need to ask Renji either. He learned in his book exactly where you might be sore and why. After reading that, Renji rubs your back or your feet as the two of you relax at the end of the day trading stories, rubbing out the kinks without a word. It becomes second nature.

*Renji goes with you to any doctors appointments, even the boring routine ones. He looks a little lost, almost unsure if he’s allowed to go into the inner sanctum of all things lady parts. Over the months of visits he relaxes slightly, though the quickest way to get him to do that is to let him hear the baby’s heartbeat. The first time he heard it, he simply listened in awe, stoking the top of your head.

*Sleeping at night, you’ll only need a sheet or light blanket no matter how warm it is. Renji loves having you use him as your pregnancy body pillow. And he’s heated.

*On the actual day of labor, Renji initially goes through a quick, frantic ‘ _do we have everything?!_ ’ panic before calming down. The rest of the delivery, he’s incredible. Whatever you need, Renji is there. Ice, back rub, a hand to squeeze, more back rubs, a steady hand to help you walk around the room, another back rub…

*When the baby is born, Renji’s eyes are as wide as saucers. A few tears slip out, he kisses the top of your head, and watches as you’re handed the baby. After receiving quick check-ups, the three of you spend time alone – no visitors allowed – to get better acquainted with your new tiny human. Renji climbs onto the bed with you, stroking the baby’s face and looking at its fingers and toes.

*As you lay asleep exhausted that night, Renji will hold the baby – cautious, but clearly learning quickly. He’ll hold the tiny human skin-to-skin, the freshness of the baby’s soft looks delicate when compared with Renji’s thick swathes of ink. Its good for the baby, he learned it from his book.


	52. Making Grimmjow Blush [Fluffy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey BIB! Do you happen to have any ideas on what innocent thing an s/o could do that might make Grimmjow blush? Not in an aroused way, just in a cute fluffy way. :) Thank you very much for all of your content. I love reading through it. Your takes on the characters are very on point ❤️ Love you lots!

*I HC that Grimmjow has really, _really_ light freckles scattered on his cheeks under his eyes, with a light dusting over the bridge of his nose.

*(They really suit him too and add a little extra air of boyish mischief to his overall look.)

*Grimmjow wants to look fierce and menacing, but the freckles (no matter how light) make you do a little double take. It probably explains why he’s so… extra when it comes to his aggression and urge to fight.

*He absolutely hates when anyone mentions them. You can attribute some of Grimmjow’s physical prowess to them as well because if he so much as thinks someone is smirking at his freckles – its over for them.

*So imagine his predicament when you make a remark in passing that you think they’re kinda cute.

*He’s instantly caught off guard. Wait, what? He’ll examine your face for any trace of proof that you might be messing with him.

*All he gets in return is a questioning smile. Clearly, you can’t understand why he looks like he can’t decide what to think.

*Pull him in for a quick, ‘you’re cute even when you glare like that’ kiss. Once you wrap your arms around him, Grimmjow settles down enough that when you pull away to look at him he only looks lightly annoyed now.

*But from this angle you can see the the light trace of freckles even better and can’t resist pressing your lips to his cheek, just under his eye.

*Grimmjow’s skin grows hot in an instant, right under your very touch. When you back away, a bright pink blush is flooding his face – but only under his freckles.

*He would rather die than admit it, but he doesn’t mind you mentioning his freckles again on occasion, especially when it involves cute little pecks. The adorable look on your face when you same him blush made it worthwhile.


End file.
